Jones vs Jones vs Jones
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: The rain began to fall as humans appeared in the field. A large number of men assembled on the south side. As the rain started to fall faster another group of humans emerged from the eastern side. Then another group. Each lead by a Jones.Each ready to die
1. White Van

**_It's the sequel to I'm Wilder but You don't need to read that to understand this, _**

* * *

"Stay with me," Kelly begged as she held her sister in her arms,

"I'm sorry Kel, I can't," Rebecca Jones whispered as blood spilled from her chest,

"Don't just give up!" Kelly yelled, "You need to stay, who else is going to annoy the hell out of me?" Becca's lips twisted into a weak smirk,

"Don't fret, I have taught many other students how to annoy Kelly Jones," A sharp intake of breath then destroyed her smile, "I'm sorry,"

"For what? If I had got here in time I could've shot them before they shot you," Tears began to form in Kelly's eyes as she thought about how she could have saved her only sister,

"For not," Becca's eyes clamped shut in pain, "For not t-telling,"

"Telling me what?" Kelly's said in panic,

"That I needed h-help. Your h-help," Kelly could feel Becca growing limp,

"Hold on!" She yelled,

"Until the end, St Trinians," Becca whispered as her body fell limp.

_**Three months eariler**_

A black sports car was zooming its way down the St Trinian drive. Normally it would have been bombarded with flour bombs and paint balls but the driver of this car was special to them and the Head Girl. In the eyes of the First Years the driver was there hero and role model. But in the eyes of the Head Girl the driver was an annoying sibling who had a habit of not trusting her. Every girl and every teacher abandoned whatever it was that they were doing to greet the driver of the car.

The car soon pulled up and the sun bounced off of the paint work. The black door slowly opened and a black haired spy gracefully climbed out of the car. Her now tanned face smirked at her friends and they grinned back in delight.

"Kelly!" Tania and Tara yelled, the two twins ran forward and hugged their hero,

"Hello girls," Kelly Jones smiled back as she returned the hug. Once the twins were finished with there hugs it was time for the old head girl to greet the others. Laughter and smiles warmed the air as the St Trinians greeted one of the girls who had saved them from closure. But Kelly's laughter would be short lived as she noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Becca?" She asked, everyone shrugged,

"We hardly see her anymore," Annabelle answered,

"So she's left you lot without a head girl?" Annabelle nodded, "Did she go with anyone?"

"She went with that boy who crashed the Pomfrey wedding, Becca didn't say where though," Kelly sighed,

"If she's gotten herself kidnapped again I'm not saving her,"

"If she gets kidnapped again it'll be because she has a plan," Annabelle corrected Kelly, "You need to have more faith in her, after all she did learn from the best," Kelly's smile flicked back onto her face, "I taught her everything she knows," The MI7 spy's smile then fell and turned into a glare. Kelly opened her mouth to answer with sarcasm but her words were interrupted by the first year look outs shouting,

"A white van's coming down the drive!" They shouted in a panic. Kelly looked around and what she saw shocked her,

"Why aren't you getting into positions?" She yelled,

_CRASH!_

Slowly Kelly turned around. Anger began to burn through her veins as she she saw what had made the crashing sound. A white van had crashed straight into the back of her brand new car.

"Look what you've done! I told you I should've drove," A boy said as he hopped out of the passenger side of the van, the driver then jumped out with a smirk spread across her face,

"You drive like a old man," The girl answered,

"At least I don't crash,"

"I wouldn't have crashed if that car wasn't parked there so it's Kelly's fault," She grinned, Kelly was speechless, "Oh, hello there Kel. I didn't see you there,"

"You," She growled,

"Yes me,"

"Where have you been?" Kelly yelled, "No wait, never mind that. Why are you driving around in a van?"

"Because, my dear sibling, I bring gifts from the land of Pomfrey and it wouldn't all fit in a car,"

"You stole from Pomfrey? Do you even know how risky that is?"

"I didn't steal from Pomfrey, this is my compensation for trying to be forced to marry his stuck up son. Wait, why are you here?"

"Aunt Catherine," Kelly answered, annoyance still in her voice, "She's been trying to get in touch with you. So I've been wondering, what does Aunt Catherine want with Becca?"

"Well that's not good." Becca mumbled, she knew that the drama was only just beginning.

* * *

_**This is a week late :'] it was supposed to be up on the 30th but I had trouble completing I'm Wilder, but it's up now. So the plot started from where Kelly mentioned Aunt Catherine and I'll tell you this, Aunt Catherine means a wee bit of trouble.**_

_**Reviews make Kelly and Becca fights which I haven't done in months...**_


	2. Inherit And Disinherit

Becca walked into the crumbling building with a gang of St Trinians following her. The head girl then flopped down on one of the sofas in the area in front of Beverley's desk. Brad, the boy who Becca arrived with, lifted her up and sat down with his arms wrapped around her. The two teenagers smiled lovingly to each other before Becca was distracted. Her Aunt Catherine only ever appeared when she needed Becca's help and that usually required extreme law breaking. Kelly didn't know about the favours Becca did for their Aunt and the youngest Jones wanted it to stay that way. If Kelly knew what Aunt Catherine and Becca got up to she would throw a fit,

"What are you thinking about?" Kelly said, interrupting Becca's thoughts,

"Something that has nothing to do with you," Becca answered,

"If it involves one of your stupid plans then it does involve me,"

"How does it?"

"I'm usually the one that makes sure you don't get arrested,"

"Again," Becca mumbled,

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Becca's phone then rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID, "Oh this can't be good," She mumbled before she broke away from Brad's arms and walked away, "Hello," The head girl answered,

"_Becca!"_ A voice answered back, _"How's my favourite niece?" _

"I'm good," Becca replied, her voice hard and business like,

"_Glad to hear it! I've been trying to get in touch with you but you didn't answer your phone so I rang Kelly,"_

"I know, Kelly told me. About five minutes ago after I crashed a van into her new car," Becca smiled, the voice on the other end of the phone laughed,

"_I'd watch your back, you know what Kelly's like when it comes to revenge. Now I need a favour,"_

"What illegal thing am I doing this time Auntie?"

"_The thing is, I'm retiring from the family business,"_ Becca knew what the family business was code for, _"And you're the successor,"_

"You're kidding me. How the hell am I suppose to run the business, fight Pomfrey off, keep a relationship with Brad healthy and lead St Trinians?" Becca demanded,

"_I don't know but you'll manage it, you are the one that your Grandpa chose before he died,"_

"Grandpa chose Kelly," Becca said, her Aunt was slowly confusing her,

"_Yes but Kelly isn't capable to do it anymore, it's her own fault. You should be happy, by inheriting the business you also inherit it's riches,"_

"I thought you had to be 21?" Becca asked sceptically,

"_Yes but, ah,"_

"Come on Cat, spit it out," Becca smirked, she knew what her aunt was about to say,

"_Your charming grandmother sacked me,"_ Becca laughed, _"It isn't funny!"_

"You should've actually done the work then, how much you leaving with?"

"_Not a lot,"_ Catherine sighed, _"I've sort of been disinherited so I'm going to see if Jane can give me a job at her school,"_

"You getting a job at Abbey Mount is highly unlikely, you know Auntie Jane wouldn't risk the reputation of her school. You'll be better off asking Mum for a job,"

"_Ah, if I wanted a job back in the business I'd have to ask you," _Becca laughed again. She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. With her usual casual smirk dancing on her soft lips, Becca walked smugly back to where her sister, friends and boyfriend were sat.

A few hours away from St Trinians in a building that stood tall in the centre of London, a group of men sat. Each man, but the leader, wore a hood over their bowed heads to hide there nervous expressions. The leader of the group sat at the head of the table, a furious scowl was spread across his arrogant face. His followers could see the anger that danced like fire in his eyes, that anger scared them more then the name St Trinians.

"Yet again you have let a bunch of," He wrinkled his nose in disgust "School girls," He spat out the two words as if they tasted foul, "Get the better of you,"

"She wouldn't have escaped if you had stopped her," A brave man spoke up, his voice was full of bitterness and resentment,

"You were the ones who fell at the hands of little empty headed women!" The kinsmen winced at the sudden loudness, "We needed that little bitch under our control!"

"We still have time. She doesn't gain control for another five years yet. We have time to get her again, Piers,"

"That's where you are wrong you foolish man," Piers said, his voice had calmed, "She will gain control to our biggest threat by the end of the week!" The man who had challenged Piers before snorted in mock amusement,

"They've been a threat since that bimbo took over,"

"Which is why they are removing her as leader and replacing her. The Scorpions will become feared once more. We must dispose of them immediately,"

"And what about Rebecca Jones?"

"We needed her to be bound to us by marriage but every kinsman who was present has destroyed that. Our new plan is to capture Jones and us her to gain control, we shall blackmail Kelly Jones into helping us. Little miss spy is our new target and we shall use Rebecca to get to her." Pomfrey smiled evilly as his kinsmen agreed.

* * *

**_Ahh, Becca's in trouble with Pomfrey again. She seems to have a habit of being Pomfrey's target. So where'd you think this story is going? What do you think about the start of the last chapter? Do you think Becca's gonna die or something? Ahh so many questions._**

**_Well I should be doing corsework and I should be on a break from writing but neithers going well. Hopefully your reviews will go well (hint, hint) ..._**


	3. Becca's Hidden Treasure

Kelly was watching her sister carefully. Any sign of trouble and she would step in, she kept telling herself. Every move and every word Becca spoke was analysed by Kelly, if her sister was creating more cunning plans Kelly wanted to know about it. Kelly Jones was suspicious. She was trying to get in her sister's mind so she would be one step ahead. The older girl needed to get to know how her sisters mind worked in order to protect her from any lurking dangers that lay outside the gates of St Trinians. But more importantly Kelly didn't want to lose her sister like she nearly did many time in the past.

Kelly was right in thinking that Becca would be planning a cunning plan, there wasn't a time when Becca didn't plan. Once again the head girl was one step ahead of everyone else, her elder sister was following closely behind. The head girl didn't know what to do with her newly found power. Poor Becca didn't even know how to run her families business or if she could take on the responsibility of running something as big as that. The girl couldn't even manage running St Trinians on her own like Annabelle and Kelly had before her. Her newly found responsibilities worried her.

"I've got to go, I'll be back by tomorrow," Becca said, she knew what she had to do,

"Your leaving?" Kelly asked,

"Yeah, I won't be long though,"

"So you think it's smart to leave the girls without a head girl?" Becca bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling in thought,

"Hmm," She said, "They'll be fine, besides you and Annabelle are here," Kelly glared at her younger sister, Becca sighed in defeat, "Fine, give me a minute and I'll sort something out," Kelly smiled in triumph,

"Brad, come help me get some stuff out the van?" Becca asked, Brad nodded and exited the room.

The MI7 spy took a mental note of how her sister bit her lip and looked to the ceiling when she was thinking, that piece of information could be useful in her mission. She even noticed how she looked at Brad, it was a softer look then Becca had ever given James, that would be another useful piece of information. The love that was spread on Becca's face like butter on toast was obvious and Kelly had never seen anything that strong washed on the usual confident face of her sisters. The way Becca let Brad hold her told Kelly that this boy had earned Becca's trust. Clearly Becca wasn't playing this boy like she had played James.

Becca and Brad came in smiling as they held a large box between them. Kelly watched as they laughed and joked with each other freely, another sign that Becca actually cared.

"To me, to you, to me, to you," They laughed in poor accents. The laughter between the two young lovers was like swine flu, very contagious, and it infected Kelly. Becca and Brad placed the box on the floor and went off again with their hands intertwined. Playfully, Becca pushed Brad towards the door,

"You go get Cedric's favourite toy while I go get some challengers," The head girl smiled, Brad nodded with a loving smile on his face, he reluctantly let go of his girlfriends hand. The boy wrapped his arms around Becca and kissed her smiling lips. Kelly watched on, she had never seen Becca act like this before. In all her other relationships Becca would have told the boy to stop acting like a lovesick puppy, but this was different. It was like they were made for each other, but Kelly knew better. The older girl knew that the teenage mind changed often, it wouldn't be long before there romance dissolved into thin air.

The teenage lovers pulled away from each other, there lips still curved into smiles. Becca gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran up the main staircase. Brad sighed as he watched the girl that him lovesick, he then turned around and walked back out the door. Kelly smirked, Becca's boyfriend reminded her of Flash. He had been lovesick since day one. The thought of Flash saddened Kelly but she knew how important family was to him. His brother, James, was being accused of betraying St Trinians to AD1. Naturally Flash had to stand beside his brother in unity, they hadn't called there relationship off it was just on hold until things were sorted. It killed Kelly inside when she was away from Flash, but she had to be strong.

Brad reappeared with a smaller box in his arms, he walked over to where the bigger box was placed and placed the smaller box beside it. The boy then started to open the bigger box, he tore the tape with the edge of his keys. Kelly watched curiously as the contents within the large box were revealed, "A flat screen?" She asked, "Why have you got a flat screen,"

"Work it out," Becca yelled from the top of the main stairs, "You're supposed to be the smart arse spy!" Kelly rolled her eyes, Becca may be loved up but she certainly was still Becca. Half of the school followed Becca as she descended the stairs, each and everyone of them chatted excitedly.

"Geeks, give Brad a hand? He looks like he's struggling," Becca smirked, a few geeks hurried forward. Childishly, Brad stuck his tongue out at Becca who returned it cheekily.

Soon the giant flat screen television was set up and resting on a hook above the fireplace. Becca's signature mischievous grin was painted on her face as she pulled out four remotes and four steering wheels out from the box. Kelly had a feeling she knew what was going to happen,

"_Mario Kart Wii!"_ Came out of the flat screen's speakers, Kelly groaned this wasn't going to end well.

"Whoever beats me at Mario Kart is in charge until I come back," Kelly's palm met her forehead as she pictured violence caused by this stupid idea,

"Bianca, Zoe, Lucy and Chelsea your up first. Then it's the winner of that race against Tania and Tara, Celia and me. Whoever beats me gets to be in charge," The girls nodded while Kelly sighed, now would be a good time to step in,

"I'll play," All heads turned to Kelly, "If it's a chance to be head girl again then I'm in,"

"Yeah, me to!" Annabelle said,

"Alright," Becca shrugged, "Winner of race two will take on me, Kelly and Fritton. Now get racing,"

The arguments that Kelly predicted happened almost straight away, what were they fighting over this time? Who got to be Mario. Becca did nothing about it though, she just left them to fight it out. While the St Trinians raced for control Becca was cuddled up to Brad again, Kelly watched them whisper to each other. The spy had learnt to lip read, it was apart of her training for her job. From what Kelly could read, they were flirting with each other. Then Becca whispered something, something about her twin brother,

"Jay's been working as a triple agent," She whispered, she bother to hide her disappointment,

"What do you mean?"

"I convinced him to get us information on AD1's movements but he's been giving AD1 valuable info about St Trinians and about us,"

"How much does he know?"

"He knows," Becca's eyes widened as she tried to get a hidden message across,

"You sure?" The lovesick smile had disappeared from Brad's handsome face and was replaced by seriousness, Becca nodded sadly, "Is it safe?" Kelly watched as a muscle in Brad's shoulder twitched, she made a mental note of it,

"No, if he tells Pomfrey everything we love will be gone. If Pomfrey gets his greasy hands on it then," Becca looked away from Brad to hide her pained expression, the male teenager then lovingly lifted Becca's chin up and looked deep into her eyes,

"Don't worry," He smiled reassuringly, "Our treasure is safe for now," Becca smiled back as if Brad had told her a joke,

"We've just got to keep it secret, shouldn't be too hard. After all we're good at keeping secrets," Becca's smirk returned to her face, Brad smirked back before he kissed his lover on the lips.

Kelly was now suspicious. She knew her sister kept secrets from her often but she didn't keep important details from her. What was the treasure that Becca was worried about? Why was it important to keep it from everyone? What was Becca and Brad hiding?

* * *

**_Don't ask where Mario Kart came from, it was just something random that popped into me head. And if you really want to know Chelsea had Peach, Zoe had Bowser, Bianca had Mario and Lucy settled for Toad (the mushroom man). Soo what do ya think Becca's hiding this time? What's the treasure? Who will win Mario Kart?_**

**_Bianca, Lucy, Zoe, Chelsea, Celia, Annabelle, Kelly, Tania and Tara. Vote on which one you want to win Mario Kart and be incharge of St Trinians. And I'd like to know what you think the treasure is and why Becca hasn't told anyone except Brad about it. You may want to read inbetween the lines of the first chapter of I'm Wilder it may just give you a clue._**


	4. The Impossible Made Possible

The final race for the prize to be in control of St Trinians was soon ready to start. Kelly, Annabelle, Chelsea and Becca all sat facing the large screen. Becca perched beside Kelly on the sofa while Annabelle and Chelsea sat on the floor. The head girl wore her usual casual smirk with her determined twinkle in her eye and gripped onto her steering wheel. Becca rarely lost and she was feeling confident that she would win. Kelly rarely lost as well and she was also confident, confidence was a Jones trait.

The race then began and Kelly took the lead. Banana peels, shells and bombs soon littered the track as four St Trinians raced around it. Kelly was still leading by the end of the second lap so Becca decided to take matters into her own hands, while Kelly was expertly drifting around a sharp corner Becca gave her an almighty shove. The head girl's smirk grew as her sister spun out of control and off the track. The spy's phone then rang. Sighing, Kelly placed her wheel down and pulled her phone from her pocket, "You girls carry on, it's MI7 so I could be awhile," Kelly gracefully stood up. The black haired girl lightly pushed her sister as she answered her phone and exited the room.

Kelly's light push didn't do anything to Becca's lead. As soon as Kelly had gone Becca put her winning plan into action. Craftily, Becca used her foot to lightly push Annabelle. The head girl did in a way that Annabelle would think that it was Chelsea and it worked. Everyone's favourite new girl pushed the Tottie and a small pushing match started between the two. It was soon the final lap and Becca was still in the lead while Chelsea was second to last and Annabelle was fifth. In her head Becca was preparing a victory speech, then the impossible happened. Chelsea had managed to get a cannon item which took over her controls and drove her expertly around the track fast. The finishing line was insight and Becca thought she had it in the bag. At the very last second Chelsea took over and crossed the line.

All mouths fell to the floor. Chewing gum slide out of mouths. Hockey sticks fell to the floor. But the Tottie smiled brightly. Becca looked at the television with wide eyes, she couldn't believe that she had been beaten by a Tottie never mind by Chelsea Parker of all people. The head girl was in shock. Her mouth felt like it was glued to the floor, she stayed like that for two minutes. In a panic, Brad waved his hand furiously in front of her eyes. He swore she had forgotten to breath, just as he was about to give her the kiss of life Becca awoke. She blinked a few times before she remembered that she probably looked like a goldfish and closed her mouth. "You alright?" Brad asked, his voice was full of worry,

"I'm fine," She smiled to him, Becca then turned to Chelsea, "Congrats, look after the place will ya?" Chelsea nodded a little to enthusiastically,

"Yes!" The head Tottie practically screamed in delight, Becca turned to Annabelle,

"Make sure she doesn't to anything that will make Kelly say 'I told you so'," She whispered in her friends ear, Annabelle nodded, "Girls, I need you to pack the TV and the Wii back in their boxes and load them back into the van. I'll have someone pick the van up and move it so when Pomfrey come sniffing he won't have anything on us," Chelsea coughed, Becca rolled her eyes, "Go ahead," She sighed. Chelsea then began to repeat every word that Becca had said,

"Who won?" Kelly asked as she reappeared from her sudden phone call, every single girl that wasn't a Posh Tottie groaned,

"Chelsea," They all muttered,

"What did MI7 want?" Becca asked to change the subject from her embarrassing loss,

"They want me to track down some new gang leader, only catch is that no-one knows who this leader is,"

"What's the gangs name?" Becca asked,

"The Scorpions, not a very creative name for a gang," Becca then took a deep breath, Kelly made another mental note of it,

"I bet that name isn't over used besides I think that name is rather descriptive," Becca said, her voice was calm and careful, Kelly's eyes narrowed and focused on her youngest sibling,

"You know of this gang, don't you?" She said suspiciously,

"I've heard of them on my travels, but I'm not going to tell you who the leader is and do your job for you," Kelly glared at Becca who sighed in response, "I will tell you this though. The leader of the Scorpions has a scar that runs along the left cheek but that's all I know. Sadly, I've never met any of the guys who run a gang," Upon instinct Kelly looked at Becca's left cheek. To her relief her younger sister didn't bear a scar. "Now girls I've got to go. I should be back by morning but Chelsea's in charge, if anything goes wrong call me and I'll come straight back," Chelsea pouted,

"Where you goin'?" Bianca asked,

"To sort something out. Don't even dare follow me," She snarled at the end. Becca took Brad by the hand and they walked out of the school,

"Bet there goin' for a shag!" Bianca yelled after them, everyone erupted into laughter, Becca's head popped from behind the door,

"Want to say that to my face?" She challenged, Bianca stayed silent and looked at her feet, "That's what I thought."

From the tone of Becca's voice Kelly knew she had things on her mind. When Becca had things on her mind it usually involved plans and plans meant that something was either going to happen or was happening. Kelly couldn't help but wonder what was effecting the head girl. The way her mental barriers switched on suddenly meant that Becca was up to something important or life threatening. But Kelly couldn't worry about her sister now as MI7 had sent her an address to check out. Kelly Jones knew Becca Jones would be safe, she usually was, but that didn't stop her praying to a God that she didn't believe in. Kelly Jones prayed for her sister to be safe in her absence. Kelly Jones prayed mainly for her over confident sister. Kelly prayed for things to be alright. But for once in her short life, fate wasn't on Kelly's side.

* * *

**_*Cue the Eastenders theme tune* Now whos been wondering where James and Jay are? Wanna know what happened to Cheddar Cheese Cedric or those mindless muscle that Becca tricked into guarding her prized turnips? I'm suprised no-ones asked me about them yet, I've not even been asked about Flash. Ahh well some of them might make an appearence next chapter._**

**_Tell me where you think: Becca and Brad are going, Jay and James are and where Flash is. What do you think about this gang called Scorpions? What do you think there going to do to the lovely Becca and Kelly? SO many questions, so little reviews (nudge, nudge)_**


	5. The Scorpions Lair

Kelly waited until the sky had turned pitch black before she set off to start her new mission. Grumbling about how Becca had badly damaged her new car, Kelly walked speedily towards the back of the school. The ex-head girl dug into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Her fingers pushed down on a button and a small clicking noise and a bright flicker of headlights appeared from behind a bush. Kelly then hopped in her spare spy car and drove off towards her destination.

It was an hour before Kelly arrived in an area that she knew was Sheffield. She carefully parked her car a few streets away to prevent anyone suspecting her. With her usual confident strut, Kelly Jones walked into what seemed like a quiet building on the outside. Music vibrated off of the walls, men and women drank and danced in the middle of the large rectangular room. Tables with seats were placed in the darkness of the walls, men sat at them and dealt with each other. The centre and the space opposite the entrance were lit up with bright flashing disco lights and glow sticks. The figures that were huddled around a table, each nursing a drink.

"Alrigh', alrigh'!" A man shouted down a microphone, "Oi! Shut it!" The room fell silent immediately, "Now then, I'm told our new leader is here in this very room. But as per usual they're shy about meeting and greeting with you street rabble!" He laughed, "So Mr leader wherever you are, here's to the hope that you don't get caught like our old leader!" The man rose his glass and everybody copied his motion. All through his speech Kelly was watching the figures that were huddled around that one small table, not one of them made a move.

The MI7 spy pushed her way through the crowd towards these unknown people, as she got closer she saw a scar. That's when she started to remember the words her sister had told her a few hours earlier about the leader bearing a scar upon the left cheek, this stranger had exactly that. The stranger with the scar wore a hood to conceal the eyes and the top half of the face. The scarred strange leant against the wall, his or arms were folded across the chest and the smooth lips were pulled into a smirk. The figure next to the suspected gang leader didn't wear a hood, he simply wore a bandanna that concealed the bottom half of his face from Kelly's prying eyes. His hands were resting on the table as he leaned forward and passed something to another man.

"Thinkin' of doin' business with them?" A voice hissed in her ear, the agent took a deep breath before swivelling around to meet the whisperer,

"What's it to you?" She grunted,

"You have to be very high up in the organisation to deal with them," He answered,

"Who are they?" She asked what she hoped sounded like an innocent question, the whispering man thought for a moment,

"You could call them generals, like in an army. The people who sit at that table are second in command, I wouldn't be surprised if the leader himself is sat with them," He chuckled,

"Who was the last Scorpion leader?"

"A woman named Cat, she was the worse thing that ever happened to us. Thankfully she was forced to hand what was left of her control over to a more suitable person. Our new leader's smart, he's keepin' himself secret so MI7 or AD1 can't get him. Smart guy, is our leader." He mused,

"How'd you know it's a man?" Kelly said, trying to keep her growing annoyance from her voice,

"Because the pattern of leaders goes man twice then a woman then man twice again and it continues like that. You don't know much about us do you? Don't worry I can teach you," He winked.

Kelly rolled her eyes at the very informative man and turned back towards the table full of 'generals' only to find that half of them had disappeared from sight. She let out a grunt of annoyance and stalk out of the building in the hope that she could catch up to the mysterious people, she needed more information on them before she could do anything else. The cool night air greeted Kelly as she exited the building, she sniffed it. The smell that hit Kelly's expertly trained nose was normal, a sign that no gunshots or explosions had happened. She whipped her head to the left and saw nothing. She whipped her head to the right and saw three black shadows retreating into the blackness. Kelly tried to follow them but her effects were pointless. Before the spy could get close to them they had disappeared completely. Sighing to herself, Kelly walked back to her car and drove to St Trinians. The smirk and the scar of the strangers face taunted her as she travelled. Kelly would never forget those twisted lips for the owner of them would be either make her or break her.

* * *

**_Slow build up much? I don't know about you guys but the slowness bores me but I suppose it's needed so you guys can get a sense about what these Scorpion dudes are like. Next chapter I'm thinking Pomfrey because he's kinda important._**

**_Any ideas about what these Scorpions are going to do? Any theories about where Pomfrey fits into all of this? Figured out what Becca's treasure maybe? Want a clue? There's a word in chapter 16 of I'm Wilder that will tell, there's other hints in the other chapters. Now you've got your update and your clues so now just review._**


	6. The Sleepy Sisters

Kelly found St Trinians in an unnatural silence upon her return, it made her feel uneasy. The old student quickly reminded herself that it was late and everyone would be safely tucked up in their beds like she should be. Quietly, Kelly Jones made her way to her own personal room that Miss Fritton had gave her for when she would visit and stay the night. Once in her room Kelly changed into her usual tank top and small shorts before flopping down on her bed. Everyone was tucked up in their beds and safe, she reminded herself. Her thoughts then turned to her younger sibling as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

It had only felt like Kelly had closed her eyes for a minute or two. She didn't have a dream, all she could see was that taunting smirk from the scarred stranger. The more she saw the confidence in those lips, the more she wanted to uncover the mystery. Slowly, Kelly opened her eyes. At first she was blinded by the bright late morning sun that shone through her window. Her eyes and ears soon adjusted. St Trinians was alive once more. A sharp knock on her bedroom door brought her back from her thoughts, she yelled come in. "Did I wake you?" Annabelle asked,

"No," Kelly smiled, "I woke up about five minutes before you knocked,"

"Just thought I'd tell you that Tania and Tara have locked our temporary head girl in the basement and our normal head girl has returned safe and well," Annabelle informed Kelly sounding official,

"No need to sound so serious. Becca's back already?" The brunette nodded as her curls bounced against her back,

"She got back at ten to twelve, which was about half an hour ago,"

"I've been asleep all morning?" Kelly asked in shock,

"Yup, I'm guessing you had a long night? Becca looks like she's had a sleepless night as well, you'll have to see for yourself. I think she's stressed as well, they both look it. Well I'm going to go and try to rescue Chelsea so I'll see you later sleepy head. Bye Kel." Annabelle smiled before she closed the door behind her. Kelly waited before the echoes of Annabelle's footsteps had disappeared before she climbed off of her bed and walked in the direction of Becca's room.

"St Trinians isn't exactly safe!" A feminine voiced hissed, Kelly knew this was Becca,

"Nobody dares to walk past those gates, never mind through them!" A masculine voiced hissed back, Kelly knew the owner was Brad,

"This isn't something that we can hide under my floorboards!"

"Tell them then! I'm sure they would help us," Becca sighed,

"I know they would be willing to help but it's too risky for anyone to know of it's existence. If Pomfrey finds out of it's whereabouts then he could take it and use it against us, I may take a lot of risks but this is something that I'd rather keep from danger and risks. Brad, we need to keep it safe,"

"Please Becca, St Trinians would protect it. Your girls would willingly die for it, bring it back to where it belongs," Brad pleaded,

"I can't do that, you know I can't. If there was anyway that I could then I would, I'm only doing this to protect everyone. Everything will be put in danger, why do you think that I haven't told anyone my secrets?"

"I have no idea,"

"Because if they knew them they would be on the growing hit list of people who want to get at me. If I tell my secrets I expose everything,"

"At least tell Kelly,"

"I can't, it'll ruin her. I won't do that to her!" Becca yelled,

"We'll have to move it soon whether you like it or not. Trust them, remember what you once told me. Together we stand divided we fall. Unite everyone, that's our best hope at survival." Becca sighed once more,

"For now it's safe," She then yawned, "Now I need to catch some z's,"

"You stayed up all night watching over it? Somebody's going soft," Brad's voice was back to normal,

"Just go make sure nothing bad happens. Night,"

"Don't you mean afternoon?" Brad laughed,

"Just go before I feed you to the first years!" Becca joked, Kelly quickly yet silently moved away from the door as Brad left the room with a goofy smile plastered onto his face.

* * *

**_I don't know about you but I'm starting to get bored of this so next chapter I'm thinking James and Jay, Becca jokes about Pomfrey and maybe a few visiters to spruce things up abit because to me this is a tad morbid. Maybe that's why I'm not getting reviews, hmmm._**

**_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
This should rhyme,  
You should review_**


	7. Trouble Stirrer

The disgraced Sir grunted in annoyance. What made him make the foolish mistake of letting his only son and heir spend time with the two tyrants that had become recent full time members of AD1. This was an important time for AD1 and his son was off out drinking and probably getting high. Piers was at his wits end. If it wasn't a bloody woman causing him trouble it was a large group of them and if it wasn't women at all then it would be his useless son.

James wasn't all to bothered that Becca had banished him from stepping on anything to do with St Trinians, he just couldn't find it in him to care. Being banished from St Trinians meant he was free from taking orders from the weaker sex. Free from letting silly little girls push him around like a toy, yes James felt free. There was one thing he missed from his life as an undercover AD1 spy. James missed all the female attention he received, but every time he thought that he would quickly remember that he received that sort of attention all the time.

Jay didn't mind about being sent away from St Trinians either. He could still do his job even if Becca knew the truth. All the boy had to do was convince Kelly that Becca was mistaken and he was back where he wanted to be. Jay knew that Kelly didn't trust their younger sister as much as she trusted him and that was all of his doing. Even as a child Jay was framing his twin for all kinds of incidents and Kelly always believed him. However his mother wasn't foolish, she always took Becca's side. His mother always took her favourites side. The thought of this made Jay's eyes burn with rage. The rage that bubbled within him soon evaporated as he thought about the revenge he could soon have, Jay Jones just hoped that his interfering little sister would keep out of his business.

It was late in the afternoon when Becca rose from her peaceful sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and sighed in content. For a few moments she could forget about all her problems and feel like a normal teenage girl. Her room was a dim shade of red and had a relaxed feeling. Becca's moment of peace and content couldn't last forever and if it could Becca wouldn't like it. A life time of peace didn't appeal to the youngest Jones, she liked mayhem, she liked St Trinians. Sighing, Becca pushed her warm duet back and slid out of her welcoming bed. The head girl didn't bother to change out of her white tracksuit bottoms and small blue top, she would probably go back to bed soon anyway.

Becca's eyes scanned around the floor of her room as she searched for something. It was hard to find something on Becca's floor, practically impossible, and it was all because her personal items were scattered on the floorboards. The head girl liked mess, she hated things to be organised and tidy, unlike Kelly who liked to be organised. Becca's skinny arm reached down to the floor near her feet and picked up a pair of slipper socks, she slipped them on before leaving the safety of room. Carefully Becca Jones walked down to the only common room that was shared by all of the tribes and years. She shivered slightly as she walked, Becca rubbed the tops of her arms in an attempt to warm them slightly. It didn't do that much difference.

The cool door handle felt cold against Becca's warm palm as she turned it and walked confidently into the room. A wave of sound hit her in the face as she stepped into the room. Becca looked around and examined what everyone was doing. In the far corner of the room Bianca and Zoe were threatening each other, that was normal. The Totties were sat on the sofa gossiping, that to was normal. Flammables and some Rude Girls arm wrestled, that wasn't normal but it wasn't abnormal. The Geeks were either reading or typing away at a laptop while the Ecos pestered them and preached about global warming, again that wasn't unusual, and finally Kelly and Annabelle were sat chatting away by the window. Yawning, Becca pushed her way through the crowd to where her sister was sat. Kelly smiled as her sister approached, "Had a nice sleep?" Becca nodded,

"I thought I better make an appearance before you lectured me about being a proper head girl," Becca smirked as Kelly rolled her eyes,

"I've given up on that speech," Becca pouted,

"I loved that speech. Anyway, how'd it go last night with your mission?"

"I found out that Scorpions leader was keeping their identity secret so MI7 or AD1 don't come after him," Becca frowned,

"What makes you think it's a man? Girls are capable of being a gang leader,"

"I thought that too but a man was very helpful and told me some of the details. I didn't even have to seduce the man,"

"Did you find who you were looking for?"

"I think so but I can't be sure. I saw a hooded figure with a scarred cheek but that's all," Kelly shrugged, she knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped,

"What was this figure doing?" Becca asked, Kelly narrowed her eyes and glared at her sister,

"Why would you want to know that?" Kelly's mind filled with theories, Becca shrugged off her sisters glare,

"Just trying to picture this mystery person. You might realise something if you voiced what you saw, it sometimes helps me,"

"Oh no," Annabelle moaned, both sisters turned their heads to face Annabelles,

"What is it?" They asked together,

"Taylor's here," Becca grinned at the news,

"Why is that a bad thing?" Kelly asked,

"Because Andrea's here,"

"No she's not," Becca said, "I think I would know if Andrea was lurking around in this building,"

"You wouldn't know because she arrived last night while you were off doing whatever,"

"I would know if Andrea was here though," Kelly said,

"You were getting ready to leave when Andrea arrived and you had left before the emo could come and greet you,"

"Oh."

"This won't end well," Becca muttered as she looked at Taylor's car through the window,

"We'll just have to keep Taylor away from Andrea, can't be to hard," Kelly shrugged,

"It's not that. Look who's come with her," A familiar boy stepped out of the passenger side. He cockily smirked at Becca through the window, the head girl sighed. James was here to stir up trouble, she was sure of it.

* * *

**_Ohh James has arrived. BOM BOM BOMM! Told you I would try to spice things up abit and reduce the number of boring chapters. Once James has had an arse whoopin' we've got some Taylor and ANdrea arguments to keep thing livened up. _**

**_Review, because your worth it. (Does the hair flip)_**


	8. Wondering Eyes

Becca let out a grunt of frustration as she turned on her heal and marched to the door. She would have to go meet James and get him away from St Trinians before he started any trouble, that meant she didn't have any time to change into her St Trinian uniform. James stood at the bottom of the main staircase, a smug smile painted on his lips. He waited to see the annoyed look on his ex-girlfriend's face.

James couldn't keep his eyes from wandering from Becca's face to Becca's breasts, he didn't even fight against looking. His eyes traced the pattern of the small tattoo that sat upon Becca's left breast and he licked his lips greedily. Becca then angrily cleared her throat and snapped James out of his daze. "My eyes are up here," She growled,

"You know you like when I look," James smirked, "If you didn't want me looking then maybe you should've covered up,"

"If I had known traitors like yourself were visiting I would've done more then cover up," Becca's face twisted into a sneer, "Why have you come?" She demanded. The traitors face suddenly turned innocent, his eyes appeared to be pleading. But Becca knew what he was doing and she wasn't going to fall for it,

"Because I love you,"

"Alright Becca?" Taylor smiled as she walked past a snoring Beverley,

"I was until this traitor turned up,"

"Wotcha mean? James told me you pair jus' 'ad a fight,"

"James has been giving Pomfrey our secrets, very important secrets," Kelly then appeared at Becca's side,

"I suggest you leave," Kelly said calmly, James sighed,

"I love your sister," He stated,

"If you loved Becca you wouldn't have treated her like shit," A male voice snarled from the doorway,

"Brad," James glared at the new comer who was stood defensively, "We all know that you've been trying to split me and Becca up for a long time. She will never love you," James then smirked mockingly at Brad before he turned back to Becca. His eyes wandered from Becca's face again and he licked his lips greedily.

James didn't know what was happening, one minute he was staring at Becca's breasts then he was seeing stars in front of his eyes. It took him a moment to regain full sight and for the stars to disappear, when they did he saw an angered Brad leaning over him threateningly. Brad's usually calm face was red and screwed up in fury. His teeth were clamped together and his fists were clenched into tight balls. "Don't you even look at her!" He hissed through his teeth,

"Or what?" James challenged,

"You'll wish you were never born," James grinned evilly,

"She'll never be yours, Becca will always love me. You'll never get to touch in ways that I have, you're just stuck with pathetic make believe. I'll tell you this though Brad, Becca's good in bed," Brad let out a cry of rage as he pounced on James and began to hit him repeatedly. Becca watched on in horror, she knew James would use this against both her and everyone that she knew.

"Brad stop!" She cried, "This is just what he wants!" But Brad didn't stop, he continued to pound the boy who had betrayed the girl he loved dearly. It took a group of lingering Rude Girls to pull Brad off of a now bleeding James,

"And you think that will win over Becca?" James laughed without any humour,

"James," Becca said,

"Yes babe?"

"Two things. Number one, I am not your 'babe'," Brad smirked, "Number two, we never had sex. I simply drugged you, idiot. You didn't think I'd let scum like you touch me, you even bought the excuse that you were too drunk to remember anything," Becca snorted, a wash of relief came over Kelly as she heard Becca's words. For so long she had worried that her young sister was growing up to fast, at least now she could believe that Becca still had her innocence. "Now I suggest you get off of St Trinian land before you suffer a long and very painful death."

"I know you don't mean that," James said,

"I think you'll find I do. Get him as far away from me as possible." Becca ordered before she marched out of sight. Brad smirked evilly at James and cracked his knuckled, he would make sure that this traitor would never look at his girlfriend again.

* * *

**_It may be my sleepy brain talking but I found this chapter boring, that might be because I've been writing the chapter that ties in with the start of chapter one. Got a shocking gasp moment I think. _**

**_I fought against needed sleep, you need to fight against the reviewing fear! If you don't I may just have to go back to crossover land..._**


	9. Annoyance

Becca purposely slammed her feet against the floor as she walked away from her boyfriend and her traitorous ex. Even though she had told Brad not to lay a finger on James, Becca hoped Brad would give him hell for his school boy comments. The head girl couldn't believe that she had nearly fell in love with James, she refused to accept that she had almost fallen into his trap. The anger inside of the youngest Jones began to increase when she thought of how stupid and irresponsible she had been, the important secrets she had told him. Becca knew that it wouldn't be long until James told AD1 about her biggest secret, that was if he hadn't spilled the beans already.

The head girl began to regret pounding her feet on the hard floor, her heels began to ache. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, she didn't care, as long as she was as far away from the traitor she would be calm. Becca Jones hated it when her body was filled with anger, it would soon take over her actions. It was James who had her worked up, he was the only one who could get her this worked up. That boy had mastered the art of angering the St Trinian and Becca hated him for it. Suddenly her feet stopped slamming into the ground, her hands curled into tight balls and her muscles stiffened. She could go and rip his head off, that would solve some of her problems and release her anger. The image of James crying out in pain and begging for mercy made her smile evilly.

A cry of rage escaped from the head girl's lips as she became herself again. Ripping James limb from limb wouldn't help, it would make it worse if anything. Like every St Trinian Becca needed a way to release her growing anger and she needed it now, fortunately she was about to past what looked like an antique vase. Becca's hand flew out to the vase and with one push of her tightly clenched fist it was smashed on the floor. That seemed to free some of her anger but not all of it, she still had a lot of rage inside of her. The head girl stopped on the spot and looked around, she spotted the window. Becca knew it would after but at least then she could concentrate on the pain and forget about the rage. Slowly, she raised her fist above her head and pulled it back so she could see it out of the corner of her eye. Then she flung her fist forward through the resisting air, her eyes clamped shut as she waited for the pain of the impact.

Becca didn't feel the glass of the window pierce her soft skin, she waited for it to but it never came. Instead she felt her hand being caught by another, she grunted in frustration when she opened her eyes. "What did that window ever do to you?" Brad smiled, Becca glared at him,

"Don't." Brad continued to smile,

"Do what?" He asked innocently, "This?" He then smirked before pulling Becca closer, Brad felt her muscles relax,

"Seriously," Becca growled. Brad tightened his hold on Becca, he knew how to handle a frustrated Becca. The anger and all of her negative emotions melted away as her lips met Brad's, she didn't even try to stop her arms from wrapping around Brad's neck. When he heard a sigh escape from his lovers lips he knew that she had given in, Brad couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. As the kiss deepened it grew more passionate.

One minute Becca was enjoying the feeling of Brad's lips moving with hers in perfect sync, the next she was being ripped away from his welcoming lips by a strong pull on the back of her small top. She felt herself being pulled backwards, immediately she opened her eyes and prepared herself to punch whoever it was who dared interrupt her and Brad. Becca then swung her body around to face her kiss breaker, the head girl used her arms to tear the interrupters hold on her. Becca crossed her arms, pouted and stomped her left foot childishly, "What'd you do that for?" Kelly rolled her eyes,

"It was getting to serious," She shrugged, Becca continued to pout,

"Not fair," She whined childishly,

"That's life," Kelly smirked, she knew her sister wasn't being serious,

"I never do that with you and Flash," Becca pointed out,

"Stop being childish, I need a word with you,"

"And you couldn't have waited for me and Brad to finish?"

"If I had waited I would've been there for over an hour and you would probably have become pregnant," Kelly answered, Becca then stopped pouting and Kelly raised her eyebrow. Becca then suddenly became interested in her hair and started running her fingers through her fringe, Kelly groaned,

"What?" Becca asked innocently, a little too innocently in Kelly's opinion,

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No." Becca answered flatly, Kelly carried on staring Becca down, "I swear on my hamsters life that I'm not knocked up,"

"You're hamster died when you were nine,"

"Oh yeah, poor little Hammy. May he rest in peace," Becca bowed her head,

"This isn't a joking matter!"

"I pinky promise you that I've not got a bun in the oven, I'll even do a test if it'll shut you up!" Kelly raised an eyebrow,

"Alright then, you do one tomorrow." Kelly smirked,

"Fine." Becca replied, annoyance clear in her voice, "Now what do you want to talk to me about?"

"That tattoo,"

"What about it?"

"When did you get it and what is it?" Kelly asked, annoyance clear in her voice too,

"Taylor dared me to get a tattoo so I got one and it's the letter 'S' before you say anything," Kelly opened her mouth to speak but Becca cut her off, "It stands for St Trinians and it's there because it's close to my heart. Now if you don't mind I have a very important meeting to get back to with Bridget Jones." Becca turned her back on Kelly and walked towards Brad, she grabbed his hand and started tugging him away from an annoyed Kelly Jones. Kelly couldn't help but laugh as she watched Brad mime the words 'Help me', clearly he didn't enjoy watching chic flicks with his girlfriend.

* * *

**_Don't ask where Bridget Jones came from, it just popped up. Now I'm going to go polish one of the gasp moment scenes, I must say it's actually decent. So heres a little preview to convince you to drop me a line._**

_"Becca knew she was going to die. She obviously didn't trust you enough to tell you," The man on Jay's side said, "She knew you couldn't have helped her. Rebecca was a coward who chose death," **Now review while I watch 'Love Actually'.**_


	10. Unwanted Memory

Becca snarled angrily, her fingers tightened around the gun in her hand,

"Back off!" She yelled at the top of her voice, Jay Jones chuckled without humour and grinned as he took another step forward, "I said back off!"

"Or what?" He asked cockily, his eyes darkened as he addressed his twin,

"I'll shoot," Becca growled fiercely,

"You'd rather die then betray family," Jay smirked,

"You are no longer family,"

"We share the same blood, we even share the birthday. We are twins and family, nothing can break those bonds," He reasoned, "Not even death,"

"At least in death I don't have to worry about a traitorous fool," Jay chuckled heartlessly again,

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," He shrugged, Becca's anger began getting dangerous,

"You're a fool. AD1 will go up in flames, I'll even see to it myself," Becca snarled,

"Stop acting like Kelly and start acting like Rebecca," Becca winced at the use of her full name, "Join me, sister. Together we can bring AD1 to it's knees and build up our own legacy from it's ashes. We will overthrow the government and take down those we threaten our position!" Jay said passionately,

"I will never join scum like you, brother," She spat, "I already have all that I need, you would have too if you didn't betray who you are," Jay chuckled without humour again,

"I never thought you would willingly become Kelly's puppet on a string,"

"I am nobody's puppet!" Becca screamed in aggression, "Kelly is no longer apart of this, you are not worthy to be related to her,"

"Puppet on a string," Jay repeated with a low chuckle. Becca became blinded with rage, a thick red mask of anger blurred her vision, as she squeezed the gun tighter in her hand. A loud shot echoed off the walls. Jay dropped to the floor, clutching his shoulder as blood began to pour out of his freshly pierced skin, "You'll regret that." He growled.

Becca's eyes snapped open. Shakily, she brought her hand out from under her covers and looked at it. The head girl's chest rose and fell rapidly as she panted. She closed her eyes again and began to concentrate on slowing down her breathing and stopping her hands from shaking. "Just a bad dream," She mumbled to herself, "You didn't kill him,"

"Kill who?" Kelly asked, leaning against the doorway,

"How long have you been there?" Kelly shrugged,

"Five, ten minutes. Going to tell me what you was dreaming about? It couldn't have been pretty if you were shouting in your sleep again," Becca groaned,

"What was I shouting?" She asked, hoping that she didn't say anything that shouldn't have been uttered,

"It was mainly traitorous fool and other insults. What happened?" Kelly asked, her eyes and stomach filled with concern for her only sister,

"Just an old memory that decided to pop up unwelcome into a dream," Becca smiled reassuringly, "It doesn't matter what happened because it will be soon be ended,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, where are you off to?" Becca asked when she saw Kelly's clothes. The older sister wore black skinny jeans, black boots, black top and a black jacket. Her usual outfit that she used for work purposes,

"To go scope that Scorpion place out again, might come across knew information on the gang. The sooner I gather information and get the facts, the sooner I can bring them down. Now go back to sleep. Big day tomorrow," Kelly winked playfully, clearly her and Becca had calmed down since their argument earlier, Becca rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, "Where are you going?"

"Brad's room," Becca smirked, "Since you so desperately want me to be knocked up," Kelly rolled her eyes and left the doorway.

Kelly strode out of the building, hopped into her shiny black car and drove off. Once again Kelly drove into the area that she recognised as Sheffield and yet again it took her around an hour to arrive. The MI7 spy parked her newly repaired car, thanks to the twins handy work, a few streets away. It was easy for her to gain access to the building, there was no security on the doors checking people's identity. Pushing her way past some drunken men, Kelly casually strolled into the gangster filled building. Loud music suddenly greeted her ears and the smell of cigarette smoke and booze hit her sensitive nose.

The sight she saw was the same as it had been last night when she came here. Instantly she looked over to the table where there had been a group of huddled figures, tonight none of them were there nursing untouched drinks. Another difference to the building was that there was live music being played tonight, their latest single was currently being pumped out of expensive looking speakers. Clearly this gang had the money to waste on expensive things just for a party. Kelly didn't bother to look at who was playing. The MI7 spy had came here to gather information on the Scorpions, not party. Kelly saw the man who had given her some valuable information last night, he was drinking at the opposite side of the room to her relief.

"Kel?" She instantly turned around in the direction where she had heard her name, her fists balled up and ready to strike. Kelly instantly relaxed when she saw the face of the man who had uttered her name,

"Flash?" Flash smiled in delight at the sight of his girlfriend. Then Kelly's brain clicked, why was Flash here? Was he the mysterious gang leader? Her eyes flashed to his cheek, a small gash rested in the middle of his left cheek. Just like Becca's description.

* * *

_**Happy to see Flash? Think he could be the Scorpion leader? Think Becca's knocked up? Figured out what her treasure is? Now here's a small preview 'cause I feel guilty that my attentions been with PWT,**_

_He would fix everything, not for himself, for the girl he loved. Brad was going to fix this Becca even if it killed him._

**_Doesn't that deserve a review? I think so ;]_**


	11. Suspects

The small gash, lit up by the light, rested on Flash's skin. Something clicked in Kelly's brain, Flash had been given that scar years ago. When Becca told Kelly all the information she knew on the Scorpion leader Kelly didn't think of Flash. She knew that Flash had a scar and she knew that it was on his left cheek, she even remembered the day he came back with it. She had suspected a scarless Becca of being the leader while she knew that her own boyfriend had a scar that matched the description perfectly. A small sense of relief washed over Kelly, this was a small piece of evidence that her younger sister had nothing to do with this feared gang.

Her brain soon switched to spy mode. Why was Flash here? Would she have to arrest him if he was the feared leader? That would make their relationship even more awkward then the whole James situation. Kelly sighed to herself, she had missed Flash. It had been over a month since she'd last seen him, a month since she had spoken to him. She wanted to reach up and kiss him and release a months worth of desires, but her job was preventing her. It would be unprofessional to do that and it could look suspicious. There was one place she could go with him and not worry about her job but the power to allow him to step onto that property belonged to Becca. Kelly would have to practically beg her younger sister to have a small chance of her wishes becoming true.

"Flash," She repeated, her lips began to twitch into a small sad smile. Flash then wrapped his arms around Kelly and hugged her tightly, Kelly instantly responded. She missed his warm hugs more then anything,

"I've missed you," Flash mumbled in her ear,

"Come back to St Trinians with me," Kelly replied, Flash sighed,

"I wish I could bu' it's up to Becca,"

"Becca's too busy with Brad to care," Kelly smirked, "She's a little distracted at the moment," Flash chuckled,

"She's always been distracted," They held their hug for what felt like a life time for them, they would have been able to hold each other for hours if it wasn't for the raging party around them. When Kelly and Flash broke apart there faces became hard, neither face gave away any emotion. Kelly slipped her old head girl mask back while Flash's face relaxed. Then Kelly heard her name being shouted, instantly she turned her back on Flash and scanned the crowd for the person who dared speak her name.

Kelly Jones was used to surprises, being at St Trinians had prepared her to be ready for anything. The one thing Kelly wasn't used to was two big surprises in one night. She had managed to cross her sister off of her suspect list but had managed to add two more names onto it. One of them had been her lover, Flash, and the other had been her one of her and her sister's closest friend. When Kelly turned around she saw Taylor.

"Oi Kel!" The chav yelled above the music, "Wot you doin' 'ere?"

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked,

"I asked first," Kelly shrugged,

"You answer first," She replied, her voice was hard and business like,

""I came to, um," Taylor looked to the ceiling in thought, "Watch Roxy init!" She yelled,

"Roxy's not here," Kelly pointed out,

"She is," Flash said as he pointed to the stage. Kelly sighed, another to add to her growing suspect list. Her mind began to think, how many more people related to St Trinians would she find here? Who would be the next name on her suspect list? Andrea? Polly? Annabelle? Miss Dickinson? Kelly laughed quietly to herself, it would never be Miss Dickinson.

Kelly took a moment to think, it would blow her cover if she questioned them here. She needed to get them to a place where they couldn't be overheard, they only place that sprung to mind was St Trinians. Becca would have to allow Flash onto the grounds and if she didn't Kelly could always get Miss Fritton to change Becca's mind. Kelly smirked. For once business and pleasure could be mixed. Kelly tapped Taylor and Flash on their shoulders and jerked her head towards the door, she knew that she wouldn't have to force them to go back to the school. They would go willing, especially Flash, and if they didn't she could have always used blackmail. The MI7 spy would have to get Annabelle to call Roxy and have the singer come to her.

Once outside Kelly told Taylor and Flash that she was taking them back to St Trinians, as expected Taylor needed to be blackmailed. The chav was reluctant to go back to St Trinians because she was suspicious about Kelly's motives, it wasn't normal for her friend to tell her that she was to go back to her old school. She wouldn't admit it but Taylor was also afraid of Becca's anger, she was the who brought James back to St Trinians in the first place. Taylor involuntary shuddered at her memories of Becca's temper.

The car journey back to St Trinians was filled in a deathly silence. No-one knew what to say or how to say it. A whole hour of an awkward silence was enough for any sane man to take, it made the car ride drag on for what felt like hours. When Kelly turned to drive up the St Trinian she and her two passengers inwardly sighed in relief. Taylor's sigh was short lived when her imagination went wild when thinking of how Becca might react to her presence. In her mind Becca was red faced, steam blowing out of her ears, vein pulsing on her forehead and a blood covered axe swinging wildly above her head. Taylor shook her head as she tried to get the image out of her head.

A wash of relief came over Kelly as she pulled up outside the steps that lead to St Trinians, she wasn't the biggest fan of awkward silences. She was glad when she felt the cool night air stroking her tanned face, the breeze seemed to wash anyway any tension. Kelly took a deep breath, she tasted the sweet air on her tongue. She sighed in content, she had always enjoyed the taste of explosives and smoke in the air because that was a sign that she was home. St Trinians was were she belonged and she was back. Kelly casually began walking into her welcoming home, Flash and Taylor followed her. Once in the reception Kelly turned on her heel and faced her two suspects, "Taylor," She said, her voice calm with a hint of danger, "There's another bed in Andrea's room, you have that," Taylor groaned, "You better be there in the morning or I will find you and you will regret running off, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor mumbled before strutting off in the opposite direction, Kelly then grabbed Flash's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Kelly was overjoyed at having Flash with her, it felt as if he had never left. Tomorrow she wouldn't wake up on her own like she had been doing for the past month, tomorrow she would wake up feeling relaxed and happy. There was another pleasent surprise waiting for Kelly in her room which she found when she was getting into bed. Kelly reached for the surprise and inspected it, a negetive pregnancy test. Kelly then read the note that was sat underneath it.

_I told you so._

* * *

**Now who'd you think is the Scorpion leader? You've got three suspects now or maybe you have four? Hmm, depends on how much attention you've been giving and if you've been reading inbetween the lines. Imma say this before I do the review thing because it's where this brit gets all grry. If you even think about asking me to update Taylo and Andriet in a review on this story I suggest you read the rant on my profile. Trust me when I say that I mean every word.**

_'Kelly knew that smile, she didn't have to see the man's face because she knew exactly who it was.' **There's your future chapter glimpse, now review? Ya no, because you love me ;D**_


	12. Early Birds

Kelly Jones and Flash Harry awoke to loud shouting and banging, it made Flash smile. The banging and yelling were apart of the usual St Trinian morning, that was enough proof that last night wasn't another one of his dreams. Kelly wasn't the same story. As soon as the loud shouting and banging had pulled her from her peaceful sleep she was annoyed, waking up a Jones from his or hers peaceful sleep was a deadly thing to do. Waking up a Jones was suicide, not even a dare devil would dare to wake a member of that family. Everyone at St Trinians knew that it was in their best interests if they didn't wake Kelly and Becca.

The shouting voices sounded a lot like Taylor and Andrea, Kelly groaned. She then picked up her pillow and roughly slammed it over her ears in the hope to block out the two loud mouthed rivals. When that didn't work, Kelly Jones kicked her covers away and sat up. She turned to Flash, who was looking up at her with a daft grin on his face. Kelly smiled back happily and kissed his waiting lips before rising from the warm bed and walking bear foot to the door. Before she opened the door Kelly blew a kiss to Flash, which he caught, she didn't know why she was acting like a love struck teenager. The usually composed girl put it down to separation from Flash and a build up of hormones.

Kelly annoyance grew as she got closer and closer. A new threatening voice had joined in on the shouting, it was full of annoyance just like Kelly's body was. A smirk crept onto her tense face, Taylor and Andrea would have to face two very annoyed Jones'. Kelly found her pace speeding up as she got closer to Andrea's room, she didn't want to miss this. She couldn't wait to see the Taylor's and Andrea's faces when she walked in, "You fucking cows!" Becca creamed at the top of her lungs, Kelly casually leaned against the door frame as she watched the scene unfold before her,

"That chav started it with her rap crap!" Andrea screamed back in frustration, she pointed at Taylor accusingly,

"Oi! Skepta aint crap alrigh'?" Taylor yelled loudly, her temper was rapidly raising,

"He is at fucking nine in the pissing morning!" Becca screamed again at the top of her lungs, her fists were clenched and were hanging down by her sides. Becca's whole body was filled with tension and annoyance, if she was a volcano she would be ready to erupt.

The shouting match continued for a further ten minutes, Kelly wished she had popcorn to munch on. After ten minutes of nothing but shouting, ranting and screaming Tania and Tara appeared at Kelly's side, hockey sticks in hand. Kelly smiled down at them, she knew that they had heard enough of the shouting match and were here to break it up, they smiled back before marching forward. The terrible twosome stood tall in the middle of the screaming match, which suddenly stopped at the sight of the twins. A two minute silence followed the appearance of Tania and Tara, Kelly spent that watching her sister. Becca's eyes began to glint with mischief as she eyed the hockey stick, Kelly knew what was coming next. In one swift movement Becca grabbed the hockey stick and smiled too sweetly at the two rivals, they gulped.

"Five, four," The head girl began counting down, by the time she had reached one she was chasing Taylor and Andrea around the school while waving the hockey stick around.

Kelly chased after her sister, it wouldn't be very good for her mission if Taylor was hit over the head and suffered from memory loss. Her lips were still twisted in her signature smirk. Kelly had managed to restrain her laughter as she watched her sixteen year old sister chase after two older and taller girls, and Kelly thought that St Trinian girls were fearless. Kelly's sprinting came to a halt when she spotted a topless Brad emerge from around a corner yawning. He grabbed a screaming Becca as she ran past him, still waving the hockey stick around, with his strong arms. While Becca struggled and tried to escape his arms, Kelly stood watching in amusement. The boy then easily picked his angered girlfriend up and tossed her over his shoulder, "Put me down!" Becca yelled as she pounded against his back. Brad then carried Becca off in the direction that he came, "Brad you fucking wank stain!" Becca yelled, her voice and Brad's carefree chuckle echoed off the cracked walls.

Kelly laughed as she walked back to her room, it was times like these that she was glad to have her sister around. Becca was a source of entertainment, she always had been for Kelly. Ever since the day the youngest Jones had been born she had been entertaining her older sister. Kelly couldn't imagine a life without her younger sister, they were closer then most siblings. Once she had arrived back in her room she got back into her bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow Kelly Jones fell into a peaceful deep sleep.

She awoke an hour later, on her own, feeling calm and refreshed. Kelly turned over to face Flash, who wasn't there. The black haired girl sighed, she would now have to waste time on finding him. Her good mood from an hour ago had vanished, why would Flash just get up and leave? It wasn't like him to leave her to wake up alone unless it was a matter of life or death. Something in her brain then clicked. Annoyed, Kelly kicked back her covers and marched out of her room. There was only one thing that Flash would run from and run to. St Trinians. Becca must have had something to do with Flash's disappearance.

* * *

**_Where's Flash gone? Don't ask me because I don't know, he might have gone to rob a royal wedding invite for the Totties. Or he could have gone to steal the fit prince for me... if he has he's a babe. Sorry for the shortness guys. The shorter the boring chapters the longer the exciting chapters, the chapter that features the summary's about 4 pages long AND it's been perfected AND it's the revealing of the Scorpions leader so at least you've got that to look forward to. _**

**_Review Responses:_**

**_Chelsea: Yes, yes I will marry you. haha  
ConstantDreamer101, Nanjibamisbah, gysy, Chelsea: I have the feeling you might change your mind about who the leader is when you read next chapter :'] _**

_'The air was cold in the main reception, a sign that a death had occurred. The only sound that could be heard was a quiet sobbing coming from a broken black haired girl.' **There's your preview now review while I go kidnap the fit prince and fulfil my dreams of being a princess and world domination ;D**_


	13. Puppy Dog Eyes

Kelly Jones marched angrily down the corridors, students moved out of her way. They had read the danger signs and didn't want to become Kelly's breakfast. The spy didn't know where her younger sister or boyfriend would be, she decided on finding her sister first and finding Flash later. Kelly had a feeling that Becca might still be in bed asleep like she usually was at ten in the morning, she angrily marched towards Becca's room first.

Kelly threw open Becca's door, which groaned in response, and scanned the room for her sleeping sister. As usual Becca's belongings were scattered across the floor and the room looked like a tornado had come through. The room wasn't a dim shade of red, the curtains were pulled back and fluttering in the breeze coming through the open window. The bed was made perfectly, Kelly spotted the shirt that was placed on the crisp sheets. The fearless spy decided to wait and corner Brad about the whereabouts of Becca. She didn't wait long, "She's in Flash's workshop discussing business" Brad answered when he saw the look on Kelly's face, the boy knew that Becca must have done something.

After hearing that, Kelly strode out of the messy room's doorway and made her way down to Flash's workshop. She hoped to stop Becca from doing something stupid like murdering Flash, it wasn't a secret that the head girl was still furious with anyone related to James. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Flash's voice from outside of the door, Becca's voice was calm which shocked the spy. The eldest Jones took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the small room, a wave of relief came over Kelly when she saw that both were alive, "What are you doing?" Kelly asked the pair,

"Playing cards, obviously," Becca said while rolling her eyes, Kelly glared at her younger sister before turning with Flash,

"I need to talk to regarding last night," Kelly said, her voice was full of business, "Becca,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you call Roxy and ask to come back to St Trinians?" Becca tutted and rolled her eyes, "I know you don't like her but she needs to answer some questions,"

"Fine but if she tries to start something with me I won't hesitate to knock her block off," Becca then left the room,

"Wotcha wanna know?" Flash asked,

"What were you doing last night?"

"Droppin' Tay off," He shrugged, Kelly's eyes narrowed, "I won't cheatin' or owte!"

"I never said you was but your keeping something from me. Please Flash, tell me what your hiding?" Kelly then gave Flash the puppy dog look, the man squirmed under her gaze. It took Flash a minute to crack and tell Kelly,

"I was doin' business for Pops. I went ta go talk to the, er, Scorpion King to, um, fix summet. I dropped Tay off 'cos she works for em naw," Kelly smiled pleasantly at Flash,

"Thank you," She said. Kelly then strutted out of the room to find Becca.

Thoughts raced through Kelly's mind. Flash still wasn't telling the whole truth, he was hiding something. Was he protecting someone? If he was, who was he protecting? The longer Kelly walked the more positive she was that Flash was the leader she was looking for, all of her evidence and knowledge seemed to work against Flash. She knew that his family did lead a gang, she didn't know the official gang name. Kelly wished she did.

"Oi Kel!" Becca yelled when she spotted her sister, "Roxy says she doesn't know anything, she said that she was paid to play the gig. Then she said something about not knowing who contacted her agent," Kelly nodded,

"She say anything else?"

"Yup," Becca said popping the 'p', "She told me to piss off when I asked her to call her new single 'Kick Ass Becca'" Kelly rolled her eyes,

"She'll never do that," Becca shrugged,

"Worth a shot,"

"Can you gather a small group of girls in a classroom for me? Flash and Taylor need to be in there to," Kelly said before walking away

"Last time I checked I was your sister not your servant," Becca yelled after Kelly,

"Just do it." She called over her shoulder. Becca grumbled something unintelligent before walking off in the direction of the dorm.

It took the head girl ten minutes to get a small group of girls in a classroom, it then took her a further five minutes to drag a stubborn Taylor to said room. The chav only gave in when Becca threatened to lock her in a room with Paramore songs playing repeatedly, the youngest Jones couldn't help but laugh at the chav's fearful face. Once Kelly had turned up her smart plan was put into action. The room fell silent when Kelly walked in with Becca, who was still grumbling about Roxy, at her side. "You lot are here because your suspects, someone in here is the Scorpion leader." Kelly said, her face was a picture of seriousness, "Can the leader raise her hand and save me the bother of gathering evidence?" Everyone, but Flash, looked around the room. Kelly's eyes were fixed on Flash, he wasn't looking around like the rest. That meant he knew who the leader was. That meant the possibility of him being the Scorpion King was higher then she thought it would be.

Kelly Jones spent three months trying to prove that Flash wasn't the one who she was hunting. Three long months that she could have spent with her younger sister that she was about to lose forever. Three long months later she found herself holding her dying sister and begging her not to close her eyes.

* * *

**_It's a dodgy chapter, I know. Which is why I've posted the next chapter straight away which is set three months after this one. Don't kill me because this isn't as good as it normally is._**

**_Review? Any predictions before you read the next chapter?_**


	14. Stay With Me

Kelly knew something was wrong when her younger sister came back to St Trinians. Becca's usually confident face looked broken and didn't look as confident as it should have. The St Trinian girls didn't notice the small change in Becca's face and body language, but Kelly did. Something in the back her mind told her that she should know what it was that was bothering her sibling, but the spy couldn't think of it. The problem that she had heard of was on the tip of her tongue and she was trying with all her might to push it onto her lips and say it out loud. Whatever was bothering Becca had been said aloud before.

Becca took a deep breath and gripped Brad's hand before she walked into the St Trinians building. Her heart dropped with an unknown feeling to Becca, it was almost a longing feeling. Her stomach was no better, it ached with a need to be told that everything was going to be alright. As she walked through the large damaged doors, Becca didn't know what to do or how to act. There were only two things that Becca was certain of. Number one: she needed Brad more then ever. Number two: Kelly would see through her well placed mask.

Brad felt Becca's squeeze on his hand. He knew that this would be the only time that Becca would need comforting and he would be more than happy to do it. Brad was desperate to promise that everything would be fine, but Brad refused to make a promise that he wasn't sure that he could keep. There weren't any new feelings lurking in the depths of Brad's large heart, he recognised these feelings. The boy knew them better then he should. The nerves of the outcome, the sweaty palms and the pain in his stomach that wasn't physical. As Brad walked through the large doors with Becca he made a vow to himself. He would fix everything, not for himself, for the girl he loved. Brad was going to fix this Becca even if it killed him.

There wasn't anyone in sight as Becca and Brad walked into the building, Becca was grateful for that. The head girl relaxed a bit when she saw that there was nobody around to kick up an unwelcome fuss about if there was anything wrong or not. Quickly Becca and Brad walked up to Becca's room to figure out a plan. This would be the one time that Becca didn't have a cunning plan to help them get out of this dangerous situation. As Brad softly closed the bedroom door Becca's mask fell off. He held her as she quietly cried into his shirt. He was sure that he was the first person that wasn't a blood relative to see the youngest Jones cry, Brad was almost positive that Becca had never learnt to cry. Seeing her cry now was a shock to his system. The tears that soaked into his shirt made Brad even more determined to fix everything for Becca's sake.

The St Trinians, Annabelle and Kelly weren't aware that their head girl was in her room crying for the first time in a decade, the girls weren't even aware that Becca and Brad had come back. They were happily chatting and joking around with each other for the first time in what felt like months. The thoughts of the head girl were pushed into a small corner of their brains. The conversation buzzed and for a short while the rivalry between the tribes was forgotten. Each tribe laughed and joked with each other, every tribe but the First Years who were huddled in their own tight corner.

The youngest St Trinians spoke in low voices amongst themselves, a mixture of confusion and worry was pinned onto their young faces. Tania and Tara sat at the head of the tight First Year circle, you could see it in their faces that they were trying to come up with a solution. The two twins had come up with different solutions. Tania wanted to run and tell Kelly everything that their hockey cams had recorded. Tara thought that Becca wouldn't have wanted Kelly to know that she was worried about something and wanted to leave the head girl alone to find a way to deal with it. Both of the twins agreed on the fact that whatever it is it must have been serious if their head girl was in that state.

Kelly threw her head back and laughed as Bianca finished telling her the story of the time when Annabelle had found herself being possessed. The laughter vibrating off of the walls in her throat felt good and the sound of her laughing was as contagious as swine flu. The black haired spy laughed so hard that her eyes began to water and her throat started to ache. Kelly didn't mind about the happy tears or the small pain in her throat, it felt good to relax and talk with her friends. After five minutes of non-stop laughter Kelly began to calm down, she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and cleared her throat. The old head girl took a deep breath and smiled. A small tap on her shoulder wiped the smile clean off of her face and replaced it with confusion as she looked into Tania's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked, the business like mask was place back onto her face. Tania didn't get the chance to answer Kelly's question,

"AD1 are here!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs, "They've made into the building!"

"Battle stations!" Annabelle ordered, everyone immediately rose from their seats and gathered up some of their hockey sticks,

"Wait," Lucy shouted over the sound of shuffling St Trinians, "I don't think they're here to attack," Every head in the room looked at Lucy, each face was confused and each pair of eyes were begging for answers,

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked, Kelly felt a lurch in her stomach. Silently the oldest girl in the room prayed to any God that would listen even though she knew it was no use, Kelly knew this involved Becca.

"A small group of them are stood in the reception area. Piers isn't with them, there's only Cedric and..." Lucy paused, slowly she looked at Kelly,

"Who?" Bianca asked impatiently,

"Jay," Kelly answered.

Becca angrily wiped the tears away from her eyes, she was annoyed at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. When the tears were banished from her face, Becca slowed her breathing down and picked herself up. She hugged Brad one more time and whispered her thanks into his ear before letting go and turning her back to him. The head girl blocked out all of her unnecessary emotions and thoughts as she paced up and down her room. When Brad saw his lovers face again he saw her plotting face. Becca's lips were pressed into a thin line, her fists were clenched into tight balls behind her back, her eyebrows were resting in a frown and her eyes glared at the floor as she walked. On her fourth pace Becca's eyes rose from the floor and looked out of the window. She forgot what it was that she was plotting and slowly walked to the window. Becca saw the white AD1 cars.

Brad soon joined Becca at the window, his arms wrapped around Becca's waist as he looked. Becca groaned and leaned back into Brad's chest. Brad sighed and held her tighter as if he was afraid to let her go. Becca turned around in Brad's hold and hugged him tightly, Becca knew her improvised planning would be put to the test. Limits and tests were on the small list of things that made Becca feel uneasy. Lovingly, Brad kissed Becca's hair. He then looked out of the window and into the night sky. Just like Kelly had done, Brad prayed for Becca.

"Girls!" Lucy shouted, "Becca's with them!" Kelly's eyes widened at the news. She wasn't shocked, Kelly knew Becca would do that, the spy was surprised. Surprised that Becca hadn't come and told the St Trinians what it was that she was doing. Kelly rose from her seat on Chelsea's bed and calmly walked towards the dorms door. Before she exited the room, Kelly turned to the hook where her jacket was hanging. Carefully Kelly pulled a small pistol from the inside of said jacket.

"Stay up here, don't fight them. I'm going to go and get Becca, then I'll come back and get you lot out of here before MI7 come." Kelly told them, they all nodded their understanding. Kelly's lip formed a small sad smiled before she slipped out of the door.

"Glad you could join us," Cedric smiled as Becca and Brad entered the room holding each others hands tightly,

"Why have you come?" Becca growled,

"I thought you'd like what we took back," Cedric smirked, Becca growled again,

"Cut the bullshit," Cedric chuckled,

"Now, now. You should be nice to a man with a gun,"

"But you're not a man," Becca smirked, "You're more of a toad,"

"Do you want the brat back or not? We can easily put it out of its misery,"

"She is not a brat!" Becca spat, "How dare you call her that!" Cedric smirked,

"Jason," Jay emerged from behind Cedric. Kelly held her breath as she aimed her gun, Cedric and Jay were in her range,

"Brad," Becca whispered, "Please," Brad nodded and stepped forward. Jay placed a small bundle of blankets into Brad's awaiting arms, as soon as Brad had the bundle Becca found herself being restrained by three AD1 goons. They gripped her arms and forced her onto her knees,

"Now you've got what you want it's time for us to have what we want," Cedric said as he leant over Becca,

"Say it don't spray it and would it hurt to buy a pack of Tic Tacs?" Becca joked, her face had been washed free of worry,

"Say goodbye to your precious boyfriend and daughter," Cedric ordered,

"Brad," Becca smiled, "Kelly will help you. Make sure you tell baby Kel that I've always loved her. St Trinians," Becca called out to the room, "If you're watching this make sure Kelly doesn't beat herself up over my death. 'Belle, it's your job to keep an eye on my big sister. Oh the colour black is banned from the funeral!" Becca smiled.

Her smile twisted in ugly pain as a bullet pierce through her skin. Becca gasped and started to breath heavily as the pain reached the nerves in her body. Cedric laughed evilly as Becca clutched her stomach. Sweat began to drip from the head girls forehead and her muscles began to weaken. Kelly was frozen in shock as she watch her sister fight against the pain, the gun in her hand fell to her side. She stood and watched the blood pour out of her sisters body and soak into her shirt, her eyes were wide in shock and fear. Kelly's eyes flicked up from her dying sister when she heard an amused chuckle coming from Cedric, she looked to her brother. He was in the same shock as her,

"We'd love to stand and chat but it looks like you've only got a few minutes left," Cedric smiled, "Pleasure meeting you Miss Jones, have fun in hell won't you?"

"The dead never truly leave us if we remember them. You'll do well if you remember that," Becca said through gritted teeth, Cedric laughed without humour,

"Goodbye Miss Jones, have fun in hell,"

"I'll see you there s-soon," Becca hissed in pain. Cedric casually waved and walked quickly out of the doors with his AD1 goons following him.

Jay was the last one to exit through the main entrance to St Trinians, he looked at his twin sister with sad eyes. Becca looked at him and nodded, she understood what he was saying with his eyes. Jay Jones then followed his fellow AD1 goons with hurried steps, he didn't want to watch his twin die. He didn't want to stick around and watch his twin die because that would mean watching half of himself die... Jay didn't want that. He was close to Becca, closer then he was to Kelly, the twins were so close that they felt like two halves of a person.

Kelly glared at her brother as he made a hasty exit, he could have done something to prevent this. The oldest Jones sibling became angry as she thought about his betrayal, if he had chosen family over power Becca wouldn't be bleeding to death. A sharp gasp snapped Kelly out of her trance and brought her back to planet Earth.

"Brad," Becca whispered, "Get her out of here, I don't want her to see,"

"Becca," Brad whispered back, tears began to gather in his eyes,

"Please," Becca pleaded, Brad slowly nodded. Before he left he tip toed over to Becca, who was now panting, and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. The boy then whispered his love into her ear before backing out of the room, he spotted Kelly on his exit,

"Don't let her, you know, on her own," He said, pain filled his voice, Kelly nodded and hurried over to her only sister. Kelly sat on the floor and held Becca close to her chest,

"Roar," Becca smirked weakly,

"Save your strength, you're going to pull through this. Then you're going to tell me why you never mentioned the child and then I'm going to help you," Kelly stated, Becca chuckled and then hissed because of the pain,

"It hurts to laugh," She moaned, "Look after those two, p-please," Becca's breathing began to quicken, she knew what would come next,

"Don't you dare," Kelly growled, tears began to gather in her eyes, "The angels can wait for a moment,"

"Don't c-cry, life's a game and I r-risked it. It wasn't meant to end like this," The dying head girl whispered,

"Stay with me," Kelly begged as she held her sister in her arms,

"I'm sorry Kel, I can't," Rebecca Jones whispered as blood spilled from her chest,

"Don't just give up!" Kelly yelled, "You need to stay, who else is going to annoy the hell out of me?" Becca's lips twisted into a weak smirk,

"Don't fret, I have taught many other students how to annoy Kelly Jones," A sharp intake of breath then destroyed her smile, "I'm sorry,"

"For what? If I had got here in time I could've shot them before they shot you," Tears began to form in Kelly's eyes as she thought about how she could have saved her only sister,

"For not," Becca's eyes clamped shut in pain, "For not t-telling,"

"Telling me what?" Kelly said in a panic,

"That I needed h-help. Your h-help," Kelly could feel Becca growing limp,

"Hold on!" She yelled,

"Until the end, St Trinians," Becca whispered as her body fell limp.

* * *

**_I KILLED BECCA JONES. I KILLED BECCA JONES. Sorry, my inner Bellatrix took over for a moment there. Don't be mad at me for killing her off, she was the one who managed to get on a lot of hitlists. Now do you all know what Becca's treasure is? There has been hints that Becca had a sprog in 'I'm Wilder', she even said so herself. '_**_"__James, Baby, Agent, Abbey, Trinians and beach wedding"____**', I feel smart now ahaa. You might want to listen to 'Stay With Me' by DJ Ironic since it did help me write this, I think Becca would have sung it if she wasn't dying.**_

**_Just because Becca died doesn't mean the reviews have to die, right?_**


	15. Broken

St Trinians was still coated in an unusual silence half an hour after their head girl's death, the only noise that could be heard was a small infant crying. The child's father held it to his chest and started to gently sooth it, a small tear fell from his eye as he mourned his and his child's loss. Becca's lifeless body was still laying in the area near Beverley's desk, Kelly was still holding onto the body. Tears still ran down her face and silent cries were still escaping her lips, for once Kelly Jones didn't care if people thought she was weak from her crying.

The St Trinians were sat silently in the dorm. Each one of them couldn't believe that their head girl was gone, they refused to believe that. A simple bullet couldn't have killed her, they told themselves. Memories of Becca's previous stunts flooded every St Trinian mind, some girls even smiled at the memories. Bianca slowly rose from her seat on Chelsea's bed and cleared her throat, every head turned to the Rude Girl, "Remember wot Becca said,"

"'Up ya arse, second shelf to the right, past the jam jar, near the rusty nail and straight on 'til morning. When you've reached your pelvis turn right, then a left, right, left, right, left, right then straight on and it should be there'?" Chelsea asked, Bianca shook her head,

"'Hm do hm da dm de dum'?" Lucy asked, Bianca shook her head,

"The dead never truly leave us if we remember them." Brad said from the shadows of the dorm, still holding his and Becca's child,

"When'd you get 'ere?" Bianca asked, she bother to hide the sadness in her voice, Brad shrugged,

"That doesn't matter at this moment in time, what matters is Kelly. We need to get her away from Becca's body," A lump started to form in Brad's throat at the thought of Becca, "I'll move Becca to a more s-suitable place," He said as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, the St Trinians nodded.

Annabelle, Chelsea, Bianca and Brad slowly exited the dorm, their heads bowed in grief. They were the only ones who felt brave enough to meet their head girl's lifeless body, for once all of the St Trinians felt weakness. The usual strength and courage had been sapped away just like the life in Becca's body. Brad had reluctantly handed baby Kelly over to the St Trinians, he knew Becca wouldn't have wanted her daughter to see her dead mother. Brad had always respected her wishes, he wasn't going to stop now just because she was gone. On their way down the stairs each being steadied and prepared themselves for seeing their head girl limp and lifeless. The thought of seeing someone they loved and cherished dead before their eyes scared them, for once everyone felt like they were an average human being.

The air was cold in the main reception, a sign that a death had occurred. The only sound that could be heard was a quiet sobbing coming from a broken black haired girl. That made things seem even more real for the four teenagers, it made their skin crawl. It took one glance at the blood on the floor to make Chelsea's face turn pale and for her to run back up the stairs with tears in her eyes. The small group of teenagers slowly walked over to the broken girl, Annabelle bent down beside her. The brunette placed a reassuring hand on her friends shoulders, Kelly carried on as if Belle wasn't there. "Kelly," Annabelle whispered, "It's okay,"

"It's not though is it!" Kelly yelled, Annabelle had never seen the unbreakable Kelly Jones like this before,

"No," Belle sighed, "It's not, but you have a niece up stairs who needs her aunt,"

"She c-couldn't even tell me about the k-kid,"

"She didn't say anything because of the risks," Brad said softly, "Pomfrey's been after her again seeking revenge for making him a laughing stock at the wedding we crashed. She wanted to tell you Kelly but she couldn't, Becca thought that it would put all of you at risk."

"Becca wouldn't have wanted you to cry, she would've wanted you to help the St Trinians. She would've wanted you to do what you had taught her to do, come on Kelly," Annabelle said, "Remember what she said," Kelly nodded, her eyes still full of traitorous tears. Before she let go of her younger sister's body, Kelly kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear.

Annabelle was ready to help Kelly walk back to the dorm, Fritton could see that Kelly didn't have the energy to move on her own. Kelly Jones wiped away her fallen tears that still lingered on her cheeks, took a deep breath and strutted away from the scene with her head held high. Annabelle was right, Becca would've wanted Kelly to be the glue that held St Trinians together. Becca would've wanted Kelly to be the head girl that she had taught her younger sister to be. Kelly didn't intend to end up in the head girls private room, it was still in it's usual mess.

The broken spy shut the door behind her before venturing further into her sister's room. Kelly kicked off her heels and sat on the bed, she leant against the wall and sighed again. The death of her sister started to sink in, she didn't expect to lose her sister so soon. Kelly thought about the three months she had wasted, three months that she could have spent with Becca. Sixteen years she had known Becca yet her sister couldn't tell her about the child. A wave of guilt came over Kelly, she had been too hard on Becca in the past. Kelly had acted like she Becca's mother and not her sister. Becca needed Kelly to be a sister not a mother. These thoughts continued in her dreams.

_The sun shone brightly and the birds sang as the sound of laughter rang through the air. Two sisters ran through the field with twigs and leaves scattered in their hair. The youngest tripped and fell face first into the freshly mowed grass, the oldest instantly came to her sister's aid. Surprisingly the youngest didn't allow her tears to fall, for a girl of her age it was expected. Instead the small girl smiled brightly, "Tag!" She yelled as she poked her older sister, the girl then sprung up and ran off laughing,  
_"_No fair!" The oldest whined before chasing after her sibling, it didn't take long for her to catch up,  
_"_I'm bored, you always win," The younger girl pouted, she then sat down on the green grass,  
_"_That's because I'm older," The older girl saw the pout on her sisters face and sighed before sitting down beside her, "In three years you'll be as fast as me," The other girl's face lit up brightly,  
_"_Really?" She smiled, the oldest grinned back and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders,  
__"Yup, then we'll have all sorts of adventures," She promised, "We'll be so cool that they'll give us a nickname. People every where will know our names, Kelly and Rebecca,"  
_"_More like Becca and Kelly! Rebecca sounds so old," The ten year old Kelly Jones chuckled at her only sister,  
_"_Alright, Becca and Kelly,"  
_"_We'll always be together, right?"  
_"_You and me forever. Wherever we go mayhem will follow," Becca's seven year old face then frowned,  
_"_But what about next year when Dad sends you to boarding school?"  
_"_I'll get kicked out just for you," Kelly smiled,  
_"_Pinky promise?" Becca asked, she then stuck her little finger out in front of her,  
_"_Pink promise," Kelly confirmed before wrapping her own little finger around Becca's. _

Kelly rolled over on her side as the scene changed.

"_Did ya hear about Jamie?" One of the group of girls asked,  
"Yep, did ya hear about Jane?" Another asked,  
"Everyone's heard about about Jane," Butted in a girl who was leaning lazily against a tree, "And yes before you ask,"  
"Yes what Becca?" Smirked Kelly Jones. Becca jumped in fright and hit her head on the tree branch, she turned around to face a bunch of laughing St Trinians,  
"How'd ya find me?" Kelly looked at Becca and winked, "I'm guessing you've had Polly and the Geeks tracking me ever since I left." Laughed Becca,  
"Surely ya didn't fink Kel'd let ya outa her sight?"  
"To be honest I had a feeling that you lot would turn up any day soon." Chuckled Becca. _

_A happy smile spread across Kelly's face as she watched her sister fall asleep on the bus back to St Trinians, her face looked calm and peaceful. This was how Kelly remembered Becca, clearly a few months hadn't changed who the girl was. When the bus pulled up outside of St Trinians everyone but her and Becca, who was still asleep, raced off of the bus.  
"Get up sleepy head, god some things never change," The head girl smiled,  
"I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes," Becca yawned, she rubbed her eyes, "Where are we?"  
"Take a look," Becca sat up and peered out the window. She smiled she was finally home. "Common chuck or are you to lazy to walk as well" Kelly winked. Becca laughed and got up. As the girls were getting off the bus Becca playfully pushed Kelly into some empty seats. Kelly stuck her tongue out at Becca and laughed. _

_Suddenly Kelly found herself in the St Trinian dorm, looking at Polly's laptop. The image was of a familiar girl, her head was in her hands. Kelly couldn't see her face but knew that the girl didn't usually do this. Her army of St Trinians were gathered around the screen, each face mirrored her own confusion and worry. The head girl knew that her army would stop at nothing to make sure the girl on screen was safe and happy, Kelly was sure that they would turn against her to that. Then Miss Fritton walked by the girl, "Are you okay girlie?" She asked, the girl lifted her head and looked into the old freedom fighters eyes,  
"Yeah, just gotta headache from Kelly and all her lectures." Becca smiled, everybody in the dorm turned around and glared at Kelly,  
"What? I haven't given her any lectures!" Kelly said, she held up her hands in surrender, attention then was turned back onto the screen,  
"What lectures has she given you?" Questioned Miss Fritton,  
"None... Yet." Becca smirked, Miss Fritton chuckled. The woman knew how protective Kelly was when her little sister was concerned, she knew that Kelly would kill anyone who harmed the youngest Jones._

The sound of a baby crying awoke Kelly from her slumber, she sat up and used her hand to shield her eyes against the blinding sun. Kelly couldn't help but groan, she hated being woken up unnecessary. The spy scanned the room for the source of the sound, her head jerked to the left when she felt someone sitting on the bed. The memories of last came flooding back to her as she looked at the small child in Annabelle's arms, her baby niece. "Belle?" Kelly croaked, her voice was tired and ached from last night's tears,

"Somebody wants their auntie," The brunette smiled, she then handed the baby girl over to her friend. Kelly's heart ached when she looked at the girl's face, it was as if she was holding a baby Becca all over again. Annabelle smiled, "Kelly meet Kelly," She chuckled,

"What?" Kelly asked, she didn't bother hiding the confusion in her tone of voice,

"Becca named her after you. Her name is Kelly Elizabeth Jones,"

"Where'd Elizabeth come from?" Kelly chuckled,

"Brad says Becca dared Taylor to call her first born Whitney after the girl on Eastenders. Taylor's come back dare was that Becca was to name her first born after the Queen." Kelly smiled and shook her head, typical Becca.

* * *

**_There's not alot left of this story, but it is going to link in with Playing With Fire and there will be a sequel featuring baby Kelly. Queen Elizabeth or any royals who may be reading this (Long shot I know) can you please shut up about the damn wedding, I'm sick of hearing that if I want to be a princess I have to marry the ugly prince. But thanks for the extra day off ;]_**

**_Review while I contact Polly and see if she can bring Becca back to life with some complicated device?_**


	16. Slurred Information

As Kelly Jones held her niece she made a promise to any God listening that she would protect the girl just like her parents did. It didn't take long for the two to bond and become inseparable, the child seemed to relieve most of her aunt's grief. However Brad wasn't so lucky when it came to his grief over Becca's death, he eventually had to stop visiting St Trinians. Kelly understood when he told her that he couldn't visit the place where Becca died, she also agreed when the boy told her that baby Kelly would be safer at St Trinians.

Slowly the St Trinians began to get back to it's usual self. The girls had agreed that they wouldn't appoint another head girl until the new year, it was their way of showing their respect towards the deceased girl. Kelly was touched when Annabelle told her what the girls had done, it surprised Kelly how the girls had all agreed to not start any arguments or fights.

A month after the death of the beloved head girl and things were about to be stirred up again. Kelly still visited the Scorpion Lair and received information on various different crimes, it was essential to keep up. The spy was waiting for a job that required the gang to have their still unknown leader present, when that came around she would use the element of surprise. When she over heard a drunken member bragging about how he was going to lead an attack to a sober member she instantly listened in.

"Am gonna set everyone on them BE2 twats," The man slurred, the other one sighed and rolled his eyes,

"You're not leading the attack, the big boss is and for the record it's AD1,"

"Boss told me personally that I could," He slurred again,"

"The boss talks through the high ranks, you my drunken are a small cog in a big machine. You know the boss can replace you so I'd go home and sober before you say something you regret,"

Kelly didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation as she had all the information that she needed. The spy then swiftly exited the building and raced back to St Trinians, this would be their chance to get back at AD1 and to solve the mystery of the Scorpion King. As she drove her mind raced with different thoughts and plans. Would they charge in before the Scorpions arrived? What weapons would they use? What would their fighting technique be? More importantly, how would they get their revenge? Kelly immediately ruled out death, she couldn't ask the St Trinians to kill.

Kelly arrived back at St Trinians earlier then usual, thankfully the girls were still awake. The spy didn't like the idea of waking up the girls, she knew doing that would be suicide. Shaking away the thought of waking up England's deadliest girls, Kelly charged up the dorm. With years of practice she managed to race up to the dorm in her heels while avoiding the holes in the flooring.

When the door, that gave you access to the dorm, was thrown open the noise dissolved into silence. Everyone turned to see who had barged in, they remained silent when they saw a calm but dangerous Kelly Jones. "The Scorpions and AD1 are fighting tomorrow, this may be the only chance we get," Kelly told them, "The issue is that this is a full force gang war, if you agree you are agreeing to risk your lives. I'm not forcing anyone to go with me but I must go. I have a job to do,"

"Kelly," Annabelle said as she stood up from her seat on Celia's bed, "We've discussed this before, any chance we get we're going to take it," Kelly nodded her head,

"Who's in?" Each St Trinian looked at their neighbour. After a moment of silence the room erupted in a cheers, Kelly smiled at them,

"Here's the plan." She smirked.

* * *

**_It's short but it gets to the point, it's just a filler. To make up for the shortness I'm posting the next chapter straight after this._**

**_Nanjib: The only left is the fight and the final chapter.  
Chelsea: You'll see very soon about Flash light,  
gypsy: I made you cried? Wow, I'm speechless_**

**_Any last minute predictions before next chapter? Who'd you think is the Scorpion King? Could it be Flash? Miss Dickinson? Taylor?_**


	17. Invincible

The wind blew viscously through the strands of grass that had no choice but to be blown about. The clouds turned grey and the distant rumbles of thunder started to grew louder. Animals that would usually occupy the usually calm field had fled. They had sensed that danger was approaching. The hairs on the backs of their necks had rose and it had nothing to do with the bad weather. The animals were right in following their instincts and fleeing; danger in the form of humans was coming fast.

The rain began to fall as the first sight of humans appeared in the field. A large number of men assembled on the south side, weapons clutched in their hands, ready to be fired. The men stood in a large line, their three leaders stood in the middle were it felt safest. The rain trailed its way down each man's face, it looked as if they were crying. But these men never cried, these men considered themselves to be fearless. As the rain started to fall faster another group of humans emerged from the eastern side of the once peaceful field. There were no men in this group, just angry looking girls. Instead of holding deadly weapons in their hands like the men did, they held onto wooden hockey sticks.

Two older looking girls stood in front of their troops, anger and great sadness danced like a wild fire in their eyes. The usual confident smirks that should have been placed onto their smooth lips was replaced by sneers that were fuelled by hatred. The black haired girl closed her right hand into a tight fist, she was ready to strike like a cobra. The other girl made sure that she wouldn't give her enemies the satisfaction of seeing her angry.

"Traitor," The black haired girl growled, "You're own sister!"

"She had it coming," The man in the middle shrugged, "Besides, she was weak,"

"Becca was stronger then all of us,"

"Yet a simple bullet finished her off, I thought that it would have been a harder task to kill my slut of a sister. Still can't believe I over estimated her," The black haired girl growled again, "Now, now Kelly. It isn't attractive or polite to growl. You could've saved you're precious Becca but you chose to believe me over her," Kelly's face fell, the brunette walked to Kelly's side,

"There was nothing you could have done," She whispered to comfort her friend, "Jay's trying to get to you,"

"Becca knew she was going to die. She obviously didn't trust you enough to tell you," The man on Jay's side said, "She knew you couldn't have helped her. Rebecca was a coward who chose death," He then spat on the ground as if saying the name tasted foul in his mouth,

"Isn't it past your bed time Cedric? When does daddy Piers want you home by?" The brunette mocked,

"Fritton," Cedric snarled,

"Pomfrey," Annabelle snarled back, "I see the other traitors here. Hello James. Now shall we hurry up and beat you in this fight so Cedric can get home to daddy on time?" Cedric's faced twisted in ugly anger as he, Jay and James stepped forward.

The rain began to fall faster and heavier as the two sides stepped forward. The wind blew around the heads of St Trinians and caused their hair to whip around wildly. It the air wasn't as tense as it currently was a joke would have been made and a certain song would have been sung. The wind pushed forward the thunder storm and carried the sound of a many pairs of marching feet. Then another group appeared with three hooded figures leading them.

"Well if it isn't the Scorpions and their secret leader," James greeted, "Going to _honour_ us by revealing your identity?" The hooded figure on the left let out a low, humourless chuckle. The sky suddenly grew dark as the rumble of thunder signalled the start of the storm. The rain began to pound the Earth and the wind became stronger. The hooded figure that had chuckled brought both of it's hands up to it's hood. Kelly watched on in excitement, finally the mystery would be solved. The hood was pulled back as lightening lit up the sky, gasps and confusion entered the air.

"It can't be," Jay whispered, "That's impossible,"

"You all look like you've seen a ghost," The leader, Becca Jones, smirked. Kelly looked to her left cheek, it still was clear of any scars,

"You're d-dead," James involuntary stuttered, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be in science right now as well. Before you ask, being dead isn't all it's cracked up to be and the devil kicked me out," Becca winked, her face then grew serious, "It'll take more then a bullet to finish me off,"

"I would've thought family betrayal would break you enough for you to be easily killed," Jay said, Becca snorted,

"If I was as old as our dear mother then it probably would,"

"Don't forget that you aren't invincible," Cedric smirked, "Today you die," Becca chuckled again,

"My body may die but my spirit will live on,"

"You made a horcrux or something?" Zoe yelled out from the crowd of St Trinians, Becca smiled,

"No, this isn't Harry Potter and I am no Dark Lord. I simply meant that there'll always be reminders of me after death,"

"Oh," The St Trinians chorused,

"Would you like a moment to hide behind your shields?" Cedric mocked, Becca glared,

"We don't need a shield. Love is our armour and our protector," A male voice, on Becca's left, said,

"You sure this isn't a Harry Potter rip off?" Zoe whispered to her emos,

"Swear down they rippin' Tinie Tempah," Bianca whispered back to Zoe,

"Shut up, Chav," The head emo hissed,

"Rude Girl!"

"Chav!"

"Rude Girl!"

"Not now!" Lucy interrupted, the two girls rolled their eyes and turned their backs to each other. The geek sighed and turned her attention back to Becca.

The hooded figure on Becca's left slowly stepped forward. The only part of his face that could be seen was his lips and his chin, the rest was concealed by a black hood. The figure wore simple clothing, the only thing that was worth looking at was dangling freely around his neck. He wore a simple silver chain, which was bold against his black hoodie, with a small silver scorpion pendant hanging off of it. He stood tall at Becca's side, she smiled lovingly at the hooded man. Kelly knew that smile, she didn't have to see the man's face because she knew exactly who it was. The man took Becca's hand and held it, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Invincible," He mused. Becca untangled her hand from his and slowly removed his hood, Kelly wasn't surprised to see Brad's face,

"That wasn't at all obvious," Cedric said sarcastically, "Is that all? I would rather like to hurry up and kill you this time," Becca chuckled,

"One more surprise for Kelly and James,"

The hooded figure on Becca's left shuffled forward. Just like Becca and Brad you could only see his chin and lips, unlike Becca and Brad it wasn't smiling. It's lips were pressed into a hard line, the figure clearly didn't want to do what it was about to do. It didn't wear a hoodie or a scorpion chain like Brad and Becca, it wore a simple grey hooded cloak. "Batman much," Bianca whispered to Jess, who nodded in agreement.

"Ladies, gentlemen and pigs," Becca yelled, "May I present to you, Mr Flash Harry!" Kelly's face drained of colour and the St Trinians gasped, they had not seen that coming. Flash tore his hood from his head and looked straight into Kelly's eyes,

"Traitor!" James yelled, "How can you turn you back on me?"

"It is you who is the traitor, James," Becca yelled back, "You've chosen your side and the rest of your family have chosen theirs," She snarled,

"Becca," Kelly called out, "You don't belong on that side, you belong with us,"

"That is were you're wrong Kelly," Becca smiled, "You are on the wrong side,"

"St Trinians is the right side!"

"I wasn't talking about St Trinians. It if wasn't for your current position in government services you would be here,"

"What are you talking about?"

"This," Becca gestured to the gang behind her, "Would have been yours, this Kelly is the great family business. You've been against me from the start and you didn't even realise it, the Scorpion King was right under your nose the whole time!"

"You said the leader of the Scorpions had a scar on his or hers cheek!" Kelly yelled in desperation, Becca nodded,

"And so I do," The youngest Jones pulled out a wipe from her pocket and pressed it to her left cheek, "The wonders of make up," She smiled as lightening lit up her scar. Zoe's eyes widened, the emo knew how Becca had received that scar.

_To avoid another death at St Trinians Becca stepped in. She pushed her way through the crowd of emos and began hissing back, this gave Kiki time to crawl out of the circle of death. For some strange reason the emos didn't back down when Becca interfered they continued to wave knifes and other sharp objects in her face. They seemed to forget that they were attacking the head girl and not an intruder. Poppy gasped as she saw a weapon with a blood coloured liquid dripping from it. All of a sudden the emos dropped their weapons down to their sides in shock. They slowly stepped back to show a body lying on the floor, this time the emos had gone too far._

Becca didn't know which emo it had been that gave her scar... But Zoe knew it was her knife that pierced her head girl's skin.

"Hmm," Becca looked around the battle field, "This is taking a sibling fight to the extreme abit isn't it? Jones vs Jones vs Jones," She mused, "May the best Jones win."

* * *

**_I REVIVED BECCA JONES. I REVIVED BECCA JONES. Did you seriously think I'd kill Becca off? It's as if you don't know me at all. Invincible (feat Kelly Rowalnd) and Written In The Stars (feat Eric Turner) by Tinie Tempah helped me write this, there good songs and I'd recommend them ;]_**

**_Would you risk it for a chocolate biscuit? Or would you review for a chocolate biscuit?_**


	18. The Drums Of War

The rumbles of an orderly march joined the rumbles of thunder. AD1 began to advance on the rival gang, a shield of anger protected them from the thrashing rain. The Scorpions stood tall and proud as they watched AD1 advance on them, it was determination that protected them from the wind's ice tipped whip. The Scorpions weren't going to back down, they held their ground and glared at the enemy.

Becca's face was as calm as blissful summers day. Her eyes kept flicking from the advancing AD1 group to the opened mouthed St Trinians, she knew that she needed to protect them as much as her gang. The Scorpions looked frantically towards their leader as AD1 got closer and closer, they knew they needed to attack now to stand a chance. As her gang started to panic Becca started to plan. The young gang leader knew that AD1 always attacked head on and she knew that there would be chaos. Somehow Becca had to get around that. She smirked as a plan formed in her mind. Becca clearer her throat, "Rank four!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

It a moment for Becca's order to register in each members mind. The Scorpions began splitting into thirds. The front half of the group split in half, the west side ran towards the St Trinians. When the school girls saw moment coming to them they immediately went into defensive positions, they readied themselves for a fight to the death. The west half of the gang sprinted to the St Trinians side with their weapons poised and ready to fire.

The east side of Becca's gang ran to side so they were completely opposite the St Trinians. Becca stood tall in front of the back half of the gang with fists and jaw clenched. Today she would end everything to do with AD1 for herself, her family and St Trinians. Lightening once again lit up Becca's scar, another reminder of what Kelly had failed to do. The Scorpion King lifted her right hand in the sky, a signal to her loyal gang members.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Kelly. The sound of gun shots joined the rumbles of the thunder. Becca ran forward, dodging bullets with her fast reflexes. Kelly couldn't take her eyes off of her sister, for month Kelly believed that her youngest sister was dead. Kelly watched Becca's graceful movements, it was hard to believe that she was alive. The memory of their last moment together replayed in her mind. Kelly was positive that Becca was dead. It was as if Kelly Jones was stuck in a dream.

Becca charged forward at her enemies. The fire that raged in her eyes combined with the heart's determination to create a surge of power in the teenagers veins. The Scorpions followed their young leader into the battle. They fired their guns in retaliation at AD1. Becca didn't use her weapon, she used her faithful fists and legs. The east and west thirds ran at the sides of AD1's formation and began their merciless attack. Half of west side hung back with the St Trinians, they knew what their orders were even if they hadn't been uttered.

Kelly snapped out of her dreamlike trance when she realised what was happening. Before giving the order for the St Trinian attack, Annabelle searched the fighting crowd for the fearless head girl. The youngest Fritton became panicked when the sound of gun shots began to drown out the thunder. Belle turned and faced Kelly. "Take the girls back," Kelly yelled above the ear splitting noise, her gaze was still fixed on the battle in front of her,

"We're in this together," Annabelle yelled back,

"We've got this covered," A Scorpion assured them, "You need to get out of here, Becca wouldn't want any of you girls hurt on her behalf,"

"Take them back Belle," Kelly yelled again,

"Kelly, you can't help Becca on your own. Don't expect us to let you go charging into a fight without us," Kelly groaned and turned to her friend,

"Don't do this now Fritton, take the girls back before they get seriously hurt or murdered!"

Annabelle glared at Kelly. She had her heart set on helping the girl that had become the sister that she never had. Annoyance began to bubble inside of Annabelle Fritton, she wasn't backing down from this argument easily. The brunette knew that the St Trinians wanted to fight and weren't going to listen to Kelly without arguing back. Annabelle's thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself being pushed to the ground by Kelly. "See!" Kelly yelled, "You almost got hit in the head with a bullet, you could die,"

"I don't give a damn Kelly Jones! I'm here to help Becca and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Annabelle screamed as she picked herself up off of the floor and dusted herself off,

"This isn't the right time to be stubborn, get out of here!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Girls!" The Scorpion yelled, "We've got this covered, as you can see we are fine dealing with this ourselves. Becca has ordered that we get you girls out of here and to to safety, if you want to help her then follow her orders and work with us."

"AD1 have more numbers then you," Kelly pointed out,

"Not anymore," The Scorpion smirked, Kelly followed his eyes.

On the south side of the field, where AD1 had emerged, another crowd of noise were charging forward. They fired their weapons at AD1 as they ran as fast as they could into the heart of the battle. Becca smirked as she carried on fighting the AD1 member, her reinforcements had arrived. The new group of Scorpions split into quarters and began picking away at AD1s formation, their orders were to separate the group.

Kelly grunted in frustration, she was desperate to get involved in the fierce battle. Her chances of getting involved now were slim, she knew that Becca would have something planned to stop her from doing so. Kelly then sighed, if she raced into the battle the St Trinians would surely follow her lead. The spy couldn't allow the students of her beloved school to get hurt because of her own foolishness. The only way to keep everyone safe was to go back to St Trinians and wait for Becca to return. "Belle, we've got to back. Becca's got something planned,"

"You're turning your back on her?"

"No, I trust Becca and I know her well enough to see that she's fine. She's planned this out, she knew that we would show so she made sure that we'd be protected." Kelly then turned to the leader of the west half, "I'm guessing she's ordered you lot to go back with us?"

"Yes, Becca also said that she would return St Trinians once everything is resolved." Kelly nodded,

"Lead the way then."

* * *

**_I'm going to make this quick. I'll post the final chapter either today or tomorrow, depends when I get time to write it._**

**_nm: Breath, the family business is the gang...  
Constant: I couldn't resist a Harry Potter reference, that might be because last chapter was written in December and I had watched the new HP :']  
gypsy: nonono, Flash will never be evil. I don't think he has it in him to be evil,  
Chelsea: I do love making people speechless, it's another talent of mine. I made you almost fall off a chair, you made me fall down the stairs. I think we're equal now ;]_**

**_Review because I revived Becca?_**


	19. Blue

Kelly Jones paced up and down the main reception at St Trinians. The spy couldn't keep still and had been doing this for over two hours, unwanted thoughts clouded her mind. Surely Becca would've come back now? Had something bad happened that was preventing the teenagers return? Was she lying in a hospital bed? As the irritating voice grew shouted her doubts, Kelly paced harder and faster. Another voice inside of Kelly's head began to fight back with her doubt. This mental argument was giving her a serious headache.

The spy refused to believe that anything bad had happened to her sister, she had no proof. The most likely reason for Becca taking so long would be because she was busy getting her gang to safety, Kelly was certain that was the reason. Becca Jones was too smart to go and get herself killed in some gang war. That knowledge didn't calm the building frustration, worry and anger that bubble inside of Kelly.

Annabelle sat patiently on one of the tatty sofas cradling baby Kelly. Unlike her friend she wasn't that concerned about Becca Jones, Belle trusted that the girl wouldn't go and get her self killed. The young Fritton knew that Becca would walk through the doors with a smirk on her face at any minute, Annabelle was right. All of a sudden the front doors, which groaned in protest, were thrown open. Kelly's and Annabelle's head whipped around to see a smirking Becca Jones. The teenager limped into the room and sat down beside Belle. "You!" Kelly yelled,

"If you're going to hit me please avoid the leg, I've only just got it patched up," Becca smiled,

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kelly yelled again, ignoring Becca's comment,

"I couldn't, I had to keep everything secret so Pomfrey would be in the dark. I couldn't tell you about Kelly because if word got out Pomfrey would come sniffing, I wanted to but I couldn't." Becca stated,

"You still could've let me in on your little plan,"

"I had to convince everyone that I was dead to take the heat off me, Pomfrey was catching up with our plans,"

"Where did you learn to act like that anyway?" Annabelle asked, she thought it was best to interrupt Kelly's rant,

"I didn't get kicked out of acting school without learning a thing or two," She grinned, Kelly rolled her eyes,

"You're an idiot," Kelly said with her famous glare, "You should've told us, we could've helped you know,"

"I know but this was a family thing Kelly,"

"St Trinians is family," Kelly replied icily, she was still annoyed at her sister,

"Which is why I didn't want to drag the girls into this mess," Kelly rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath,

"I'm sorry Kel," Becca whispered, only her elder sister could make her feel guilty. The spy felt her annoyance slip away, her sister was her weak spot. Sighing, Kelly made her way over to Becca and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. The two sisters whispered in each others ears, words that would always remain between them. When Kelly pulled away Becca grinned, "There's only one thing left to do," Annabelle and Kelly raised an eyebrow as Becca pulled out her phone. The girl with the scar pressed a buttons and waited a minute. Kelly opened her mouth to question her sister, her mouth remained open when she turned to the open main doors. "Party time," Becca smirked,

"You kidnapped Blue?" Kelly said in disbelief,

"No, I hired them idiot,"

"Didn't they break up?" Annabelle asked, she acted as if the boy band weren't there,

"Yeah but they're back together and doing Euro Vision,"

"Oh."

The girls partied into the early hours of the morning, each of them sang along with the band. The Totties threw themselves at Lee Ryan's feet and even managed to get lucky in the early hours of the morning. When the girls woke up the next day they found a note and a missing Becca Jones.

_Sorry._

* * *

**Thank you to all who have reviews, alerted and favourited. I love each and everyone of you and I'm in a rush again haha**

_Rescue Me (JvJvJ Sequel)_

Becca Jones smirked mockingly at the man who stood nervously before her, she loved the effect she had on these people. Everything about her screamed power, intelligence and authority. She was sat in a dark underground room, her feet resting on the table in front of her and her hands folded behind her head. Two armed men stood by her side, both of them ready to shoot should this man try anything funny. Becca enjoyed watching men like the one before squirm, she found it funny how a nineteen year old teenager could have this effect on men twice her age.

**_Peace, love, happiness. _**

**_Becca Kate _**


End file.
